


Rebuilding Family

by Findaunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Asexual Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a good father, F/M, Give Derek Hale a Family, Kate is still a bitch, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: It’s been 8 months since Derek left Beacon Hills for the second time. After taking Cora back to her old pack in Mexico, he followed Braedon around for about eight months from job to job but after a while it was getting tiring.Will he find the family he wants in this suburban town?





	1. Derek, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of Teen Wolf
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Bold words are sign language

It’s been 8 months since Derek left Beacon Hills for the second time. After taking Cora back to her old pack in Mexico, he followed Braedon around for about eight months from job to job but after a while, it was getting tiring. After everything that happened in Beacon Hills, following a mercenary wasn’t exactly the life he thinks he is looking for. Though honestly, he doesn’t know what he wants anymore. So he said goodbye to Braedon in some suburban town in Pennsylvania. It was quiet, near a pretty big forest, and no sign of the supernatural. Except for these three kids at the park.

The first time he saw the three, it was 2 weeks since he settled into a townhouse duplex and finally finding a job in the local mechanics. He had taken his lunch to the park just down the street and was enjoying his sandwich when the smell of wolves washed over him from the breeze. Thinking it was the local pack coming to kick him out, he scanned the park, only to focus on three kids climbing all over the playground with other kids. Who were these kids? Where are their parents? Scanning the other mothers scattered around the park, none of them seemed to be the three’s mother or overly concerned with the three running around. So he continued to eat but kept an eye on the three, watching them run from the swings to the jungle gym to the slides. Their energy reminded him of his younger cousins but that thought was pushed aside.

Each day since then, he would go to the park and watch the three kids as he eats his lunch. Every time, wondering where they came from. They looked like they were all around 4 years old but maybe not related. Adopted? The calmest had darker skin and black curls on his head. His dark brown eyes ever watching the other two but still having as much fun as his siblings. The wildest was a boy with freckled skin and green eyes, Irish descent if the red hair and green eyes was a sign. When the sun hit his arm at the right angle, scars dimly lit up his skin but even after seeing it time and again, Derek wasn’t sure if it was real or just his imagination. The last and most clumsy one, was a little Asian girl, stick straight hair in a ponytail every time with a silk ribbon tied against her neck in a little perfect bow and an arm around a stuffed wolf. She followed diligently after her brothers even though it took her twice as much time to get there and more than a few times Derek wanted to run to her side and catch her fall (a couple of times when it was close by, he actually followed through, always telling her to be more careful). They were clearly not related but they smelled so closely of each other, their individual scents so muddled together it was hard to separate them, that it wasn’t hard to assume they were siblings.

The first weekend he got off from his job, it was over a month since Braedon said goodbye and 3 weeks since he started watching the three kids. It was a Friday, the November breeze lazily tossing his hair. Like every other day, he had taken his lunch to the park and wasn’t surprised to see the three pups already deep in their imaginative world, this time pirates, ignoring the cold breeze that drove away most of the patrons. What did surprise him was a woman -- a wolf -- rocking a baby pup under the shade and the three running back and forth from the playground to her. Her dark hair was wrapped in a bun, whiskey eyes twinkling down at the kids, her arms protecting the pup in her arms from the harsher winds. He didn’t know how long he was staring but even downwind from her, she noticed him and looked up in shock, her heartbeat picking up.

“Mommy? What’s wrong?” The calm boy tugged the woman’s attention away from him and to the worried trio. They had felt her worry. Suddenly three pairs of eyes were on him before they turned back to their mother.

“He’s a good guy, Mommy! He helped us climb a tree!” The Irish boy exclaimed, already retelling one of the few times he had actually interacted with them.

“I like his smell.” The quiet African American boy said. He reminded him of Boyd in his quiet nature.

“Oh, is that so?” She whispered something low enough for them to hear but he couldn’t. The three excitedly nodded and she left them with a quick pat on the head to each of them. “Be home in 10 minutes. Mint needs to be feed.” She glanced back at Derek, her heartbeat a bit slower but not totally relaxed, a tint of anxiety lingering with her scent of old books, hardwood, and rain.

Derek was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve. To his left were the three pups looking expectantly up at him. “Mommy said we can invite you to lunch. Will you come?” The Irish boy asked his voice quieter due to his nervousness but still not yet at normal-person volume. There were scars littering the boy’s skin here and there.

“Uhhh, sure. If that’s alright with her.”  Derek was instantly tugged along, his hand filled with the little hands of the Irish boy and the Asian girl, the other boy holding the girl’s other hand. He followed with no other choice. How could he say no to these bright-eyed kids?

“Mommy makes the best meatballs in the  _ world! _ ” The Irish boy was back to his excited almost yelling, bouncing with each step. “Sometimes she puts cheese in the middle and it’s soooooo good!” The other two nod in agreement. When they grow closer to one of the cookie-cutter houses, the girl breaks off and runs into the door, her high-pitched giggles ringing out of the open door. Little Boyd picks up the stuffed wolf that dropped to the ground and runs in while Irish boy drags him faster to the door. “Mommy! I brought Mr.Wolf!”

She stands in the doorway, holding the girl to her chest, a welcoming smile on her face. “I’m sorry for their antics. We haven’t seen another wolf in this area for a long time so they are quite excited. My name’s Charlotte Reese, but I go by Charlie.” He shook her hand. “I’m guessing they haven’t introduced themselves so this one’s Ransi,” She patted Little Boyd’s head. “Adam.” She pointed to the red-head already running into the kitchen. “Adam, what did I say about entering the kitchen without me.” She sighed as she set the Asian girl down. “Sorry, and this is Nabi. Excuse me for a sec.” She ran into the kitchen hollering after Adam, leaving him at the door. To his right was the living room and he guessed if he walked past the stairs in front of him he would get to the kitchen and dining room. To his left was what looked like an art studio but he wasn’t completely sure. She came back, her hair a little out of place but with a squirming Adam in her arms. “Sorry about that. Why don’t you come in? And please set your shoes over there. We have a no shoes rule. Ransi darling, could you close the door and come help set the table?” She lead them to past the stairs and through the kitchen and to the connected dining room. The baby she was holding before was sitting in a high chair, playing with her Cheerios. Just making a mess of everything. “Oh, this is Mentha but we call her Mint. Please have a seat. Are you hungry?”

“Uhh, thank you for having me over.” He scratched his head not sure how to go about this. “Still not sure why invite a stranger over.”

She looked over as she did one last stir on the sauce and pulled out the meatballs out of the oven. His stomach growled at the intoxicating smell. Her chuckle was light and made him giddy. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be honest and I wasn’t sure about you when I first saw you. But the kids are a better judge of character than I’ll ever be, so welcome.” She smiled at him as she reached for some bowls on her tiptoes.

“Let me help.” He easily reached around her and pulled the bowls she was reaching for before he realized how close he got. Blushing, he set the bowls on the counter and stepped away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Thanks.” She continued like he wasn’t just pressed right against her just a second ago. Though the tips of her ears were slightly pinker, cute. “Could you go find the other kids for me and get them washed up to eat? They may be upstairs in their room.” She asked as she handed Ransi, who was obediently playing with Mint while waiting for direction, a bowl of spaghetti. “This is Nabi”s.” His scrunched up concentration was adorable to no end as he brought it to the appropriate place without spilling.

Derek went up, following the sound of loud talking to find the other two in a room surrounded with books. The room looked like a playroom, filled with toys and books of all kinds. “Adam, Nabi. Your mom wants you guys to clean up for lunch.” The mention of food gets the room cleaned in seconds but before they can race downstairs, he catches them in his arms. “Woah, I’m not getting her angry because you two didn’t wash your hands.”

“But--  _ foooood _ !” Adam was like puppy Scott but cuter and Irish.

“No ‘but’s,” Derek said as he followed the smell of soap to the upstairs bathroom, a kid in each arm.

“Hehehe, you said butts.” Yup, just like Scott.

“Come on, kiddo.” Derek rolled his eyes in amusement. “The faster you do this, the faster you get to eat.” That never failed to get kids moving as he let them down. He watched amused as Adam speed-sang ‘Happy Birthday’ loudly before rinsing and running out of the bathroom. But Nabi was struggling to reach the stream of water. “Here.” He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her on his knee, letting her to more easily bend down and wash her hands. Her ‘Happy Birthday’ was a slower hum and much more in tune. Ready to get back downstairs, Derek wasn’t expecting her to reach out to him, waiting to be picked up. He stared down at the little girl and apparently waited a second too long as her face started to morph into a cry. So before she could, he picked her up and her face instantly relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder, curling her fist around the collar of his shirt. But just as they got to the stairs, she jolted up and reached over his shoulder, towards the playroom. “What is it?” Her whimpering made him walk towards the room and scan the room for what she wanted. He looked at where she was pointing, the stuffed wolf lying obediently in front of the bookshelf. Picking it up, making sure she didn’t fall in the process, he handed her the stuffed animal. The happy whimpers made his wolf preen in proud,  _ pup happy _ .

“I was getting worried that you got lost up there.” Charlie smiled at him as he entered, Nabi’s head tucked in his shoulder. “I see you two got close. You can set her there.” She pointed to a high chair next to what he assumed was his seat, across from her own.

“Now can we eat?” Adam was bouncing in his seat but hands noticeably under his legs.

“Yes, You may start now.” It was like an instant reaction as the boy grabbed his fork, almost shooting his bowl across the room. This must be a regular occurrence since Charlie just blocked its trajectory while continuing to feed Mint her milk. “Adam, slow down before you choke, sweetie.”

“It’s okay, Addy. No one’s going to take it.” Ransi petted his brother’s hair until he slowed down and then going back to his bowl. The wording perked his interest but choose to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Nabi? Aren’t you hungry?” Derek shifted his attention to the girl next to him. She was staring at her food like it offended her. Instead of speaking she motioned with her hands. That’s when it clicked. She was mute; now that he knew. With the ribbon off her neck, he could see a faint line all the way around her neck. Anger coursed through his skin, his wolf growling at the nonexistent threat. Someone tried to cut her throat, a  _ pup’s throat _ . A tiny hand on his cheek jolted him out of his anger. Nabi wasn’t the only one looking worried and distressed by his anger, she just was the only one close enough to touch him.

He looked over to the other adult to see her understanding look. She wasn’t the one. “I’m okay, Nabi. Sorry for scaring you.” She looked at him with eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul and nodded, seeing something that eased her mind. The other two took his answer and went back to eating like he wasn’t about to hunt for the blood of her abusers.

“Nabi was saying her food was too hot. She wants you to cool it for her.” Charlie’s soft voice gave him something to concentrate on other than his anger.

Nodding, he leaned over and cooled the spaghetti like he remembered doing for his cousins forever ago. They never could handle food that was too hot. “Would you like me to cut your meatballs?” She nodded. After that, he watched over the little girl eat and then the other two as Charlie went to put Mint in her crib for a nap. He noticed Ransi only ate half of what the other two ate. “Ransi, are you still hungry?” He shook his head, pushing his almost empty bowl away.

“Come on, Rans. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Charlie entered just then and easily let him down and herded him to the bathroom. Reappearing a couple of minutes later, she did the same for Adam and then Nabi. Letting them watch Finding Nemo in the living room, she finally sat down and started her own lunch. “Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it.” She smiled over at him.

“Don’t worry about it. By the way, I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

She wiped her mouth before answering. “Right, sorry I didn’t ask before. Having four kids is sometimes so chaotic I forget about proper etiquette. Well, nice to meet you, Derek. Can I ask when you moved here? We don’t get many newcomers around here.”

“Just a month ago. I’m working at Joe’s for 3 weeks now.”

“Oh, you’re the new mechanic everyone’s talking about.” She nodded like she was agreeing to something else. “I don’t know how I didn’t put it together.”

“I already have a reputation?”

“Well it’s a small town and as I said we don’t get many newcomers. Plus with looks like your’s, it’s no surprise you’re getting so much attention.” She winked at him taking another bite. “Seriously, there’s rumors Mrs. Atkinson going to leave her husband for you.”

Derek choked on his water at the last comment. “Wha--?”

“And I’m pretty sure she’s not the only one. Just for the record, you have a whole list of housewives ready to get a piece of you.” Charlie was clearly enjoying his embarrassment. “Don’t worry, buddy. They’re all talk, no bite.”

Derek groaned. “That really doesn’t make me feel better. That’s why I feel like I’m being followed whenever I get groceries.”

She down-right laughed at him at his confession. “Oh god, I knew they were bored as hell but I didn’t think they would get that far. Oh god. That’s hilarious.” She tried to stifle her laugh with no luck.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want but remember you’re not the one who was to deal with it.”

“Oh honey, don’t worry. I don’t envy you  _ at all. _ Now they finally have something to talk about then the single mother with four kids.They’ve been trying to set me up with any eligible man out there that they even vaguely know even when I tell them I can find one on my own time.” She grinned over at her. She picked up her plate, “do you want more or are you done?”

“I’m good, thank you.” He followed with his plate, “I was skeptical when the kids said you had the best meatballs but now I can’t complain.”

The blush on her face didn’t go unnoticed as she ducked her head, grabbing a rag. “Thanks but the best is a bit of an exaggeration.” She started cleaning the high chairs.

“Here, let me.” She was going to complain but he already pushed her to the side. “And coming from the person who had the old Hale meatball recipe growing up, take it when I say it’s one of the best, if not the best.”

Shaking her head, she resigned. “Fine. You win.” She grumbled, putting a kettle on the stove and debating on what to do with the rest. “Would you like some to take home for later? The kids don’t like leftovers, even if they are the best meatballs.”

He came back with a dirty rag as she divided the leftovers into tupperware. “Are you sure? Just having me over was great.”

“Don’t worry about it, big guy. It’s either you eat it or I eat it after a week sitting in the fridge. And that isn’t the best fate for the best meatballs.”

“Now you’re just fishing for that compliment.” Derek found that he enjoyed her laugh. “Yeah, I’ll take it if you’re sure.” It was surprising how easily their conversation went.

“Great. I’ll set it aside for you. By chance, do you need to be anywhere today?” A stack of sauce, pasta, and meatballs was already piled on the kitchen island.

“It’s my off day. Why?”

“Oh, I’m sorry to impose on your off day but I have to finish a manuscript by tonight and I’m just almost done. But I promised I would take them to the park after dinner so I kind of want to get it done before dinner. Long story short, could you look after them until then? I’ll treat you to dinner as compensation.” Even before she started, he knew he really couldn’t say no.

“Yeah, of course. Your kids are great and I wouldn’t mind.” The old pack would have an aneurysm seeing him so domestic. But her bright smile was worth it.

“Thank you so much. They should be winding down for a nap soon so it’s not going to be too terrible until they wake up.” He took the cup of coffee she handed him. Somehow she got it ready without him noticing. “Milk is in the fridge and sugar is here.” She pointed to a jar on the counter. “I’m going to check on the kids then go to my study. If they want a snack while I’m working, just limit them a bit. Don’t get them completely bloated and don’t let them sway you for more.” She gave him a small smile that said good luck. “The room across the living room is their art room, so they can use anything that’s not locked already. Just make sure they don’t go on any carpets if they’re covered in paint.” She winced at a memory and Derek took note to keep them under control there. “There a bathroom here” The small bathroom under the stairs had a small shower as well. “Don’t let them in the basement. That’s  _ my _ art studio. You’ve seen the playroom, make sure they clean up after they completely finish with the room. Adam will want to touch and play with every single toy in there at least once so don’t bother telling them to clean up until the very end. It’s better to let him have his fun before telling him to clean up.” She leads them to the living room behind the couch, kids already drooping in sleepiness. “They can go outside. They know how far they’re allowed to go and how to play carefully with the other kids.” She looked like she was checking off a list in her head. “Well, I can’t think of much else. Oh, they’re potty trained but if they get too excited they may forget. So, diapers are in a cabinet over the toilet in every bathroom. If you have any questions or if they throw a tantrum, don’t be afraid to get me. My study is the second door on the left on the second floor.”

Derek processed everything she said. Everything seemed to be self-explanatory. “Okay, sounds good.”

“Good. Hey, Munchkins.” She crouched in front of them. “I’m going to go finish my book real quick upstairs. Derek is going to look after you three, okay?” They all nodded, a bit sedated by their sleepiness. “Be good and I’ll finish as quickly as I can.” She kissed each one on the head. And like a spell they all fell into deep sleep, making her chuckle. “We should probably get them to bed.” She picked up Nabi and Adam, motioning for Derek to get Ransi. He followed her to a room with three beds, the shade giving a dark green tint to the room. On the walls was a landscape of a forest, lush with green and alive. Over each bed was a small wolf pup. Adam’s was a rustic red with a white sock on his left front paw, his green eyes containing the same playful, freeness in its human counterpart. Ransi was a dark brown pup, a white sock on his right, laying on its stomach relaxing as it watched its siblings on the other side of the room. Nabi’s was a pure white pup, the only color was her purple eyes with a matching purple ribbon tied around her neck, the bow flowing in the invisible wind. Her chest had a small black mark and under closer examination, it looked like a butterfly. “Her name means butterfly in Korean. Hence the mark.” Derek looked over at the woman sitting on Adam’s bed, tucking him in. “The white sock on each of the boys’ paws are meant to represent a bond, connecting them to their little sister. They are like her protectors as much as they are her brothers.”

Derek’s wolf howled in content happiness as he watched her brush the red locks off of the freckled face. “It’s beautiful.” She answers with a smile before herding him out of the room.

She led him to a room filled to the brim with books. “You can read any you want or just watch some TV. Whatever you want until they wake up. And I’ll take care of Mint so don’t worry about her.”

Playing with the kids was harder than Derek had initially thought. While the other two held him back a bit, Adam’s energy seemed to be always at 150% and even soaking into the others. He was so glad Charlie was taking care of Mint after 2 hours of playing with everything and anything in the playroom. Nabi was content most of the time sitting on his lap and getting him to read book after book, some looking homemade. Ransi let Adam pull him from one world to another as he nodded to the rambling of the freckled boy. Snack time was hell as he had to defend against the puppy-eyes from all three, only an audible “you already had three, Adam!” from upstairs sedating them. After that was the art room followed by a quick clean up since they seemed to be content with crayons today. He complied with their demands for Lilo and Stitch before he blacked out right before Lilo attacked Mertle.

He woke up to something poking his cheek on both sides and something squirming on his lap. “Wha--?” He blinked at the three tiny faces inches from his face.

“Mommy! Der’k is up!” He flinched at the screaming in his ear.

“Adam, don’t scream in someone’s face.” 

“Sorry, Der’k.” At least he looked like he actually meant it.

“It’s okay, buddy. What time is it?” Derek smiled at the redhead, scrubbing his face with his hand, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

“Dinner time!” The boy really didn’t understand what an inside voice was.

“Go wash your hands, you three. You too, Derek.” She looked down at the four from behind the couch. The three already rushing to the bathroom. “Ransi, help Nabi.” Derek took a moment to admire the lines on the woman’s face and her soft smile when she turned to him. Her whiskey eyes softened as they connected with his. “Hey, sleepyhead. Have a good nap?”

“Yeah.” Was all he said, all he could say.

“Why don’t you make sure they didn’t break anything in there and then come join us for dinner?” She ruffled his hair before letting him watch her turn back to the kitchen. The kids complained and whined when he announced that he should probably get back. “Derek has to get up for work tomorrow. But he can walk with us to the park, okay?” They reluctantly nodded, making him promise to come back while he walked away, a bag of leftovers in his hand.


	2. Derek, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of time skip  
> Some background on the kids and Derek is officially apart of the family :D

Over the course of the next three months he played with the kids when he went to the park for lunch. Some wives talked to him. He got to hold Mint and feed her a couple of times. He experienced a tantrum from Adam once. And got closer to Charlie.

He found out that she was just a year younger than him at 25 and that all the kids were orphaned or taken out of their homes due to child abuse. She moved here with Ransi when he was one after adopting him with the help of her friend in Child Protection, then Adam and Nabi. She just adopted Mint a month before he came to the town. She was an author under a pseudo-name, writing books for kids as well as young adult books. She wasn’t a best-seller but she got enough that it was enough to live comfortable. Apparently she was an orphan, chased out of her old pack a long time ago, but her trust fund and life insurance from her parents and grandparents was enough to live two lives. She’s been in Beacon Hills once but it was before everything started. She had actually accidently ran into Adam when she was going to Boston for a signing and Nabi on a trip to the beach.

She had been taking a hike in the national park near her hotel when she smelled wolves near her as well as wolfsbane. Adam’s father had him locked in that cabin, a ring of mountain ash at perimeter of the house that didn’t let the boy to escape. The two year old boy was malnourished, blood caking his skin, cuts that haven’t or couldn’t fully heal littering his pale skin, bones broken over and over again. She had called the police and Child Protection, who both knew of the supernatural, and immediately adopted the boy. It took a while for him to trust her. But having Ransi with her helped. Adam apparently used to guard Ransi from her, thinking she was a threat. But after Charlie brought home Nabi, Adam settled a little, instead helping her learn sign language.

Nabi was found abandoned in a beach house a couple houses over from theirs. Charlie had thought the beach would be a good chance for Adam to relax. He was the one that found the house and saw her lying on the floor of an overly heated basement. Her neck was wrapped in a leather collar, a line of silver in the inside. When they got her to a doctor of the local pack, they said that one she wasn’t theirs and that she was most likely never to be able to talk again. Adam and Ransi had begged her to adopt the girl and so the third addition was taken with them back to their current home after she was able to be moved.

Mint lost her parents in a car crash just a week before Charlie adopted her. Being a werewolf, she became unmanageable to the caretakers of the orphanage she was in. So her friend that worked in Child Protection phoned her and asked if she could stop by to see if Mint would settle with another wolf. Charlie knew she would be taking the baby the moment she heard her cries all the way down the street, even before Ransi asked if they were getting another sibling.

The day she laid their story down for him after the kids settled for the night, he had cried not only for the abuse and the tragedy of the kids that dug their way into his heart but also the woman that gave them a nurturing, warm home. Laying in his own bed after saying good night only a couple of minutes before, he realized he loved this woman he only met 2 months ago and the kids she adored.

After that he helped out as much as he could, taking care of the kids when she was working on her next book or art commission, cooking them dinner when he could, getting groceries for her. By 5 months he was practically there every day and even some of his clothes had somehow made their way into the house. The first time he kissed her was a little party for his half year mark since moving in. He was watching as the kids ran around, now 5 years old, chasing a butterfly under the summer sun. Mint had turned 1 just a month ago and was crawling around the picnic blanket Charlie set out for her under the tree.

Mint looked up curiously when he flinched at the cold bottle resting on his face before her melodic laughter filled his ears. “He’s such a funny wolf, isn’t he?” Charlie cooed as she sat down next to him, a playful smirk on her face. Picking up Mint, the baby girl clapped in agreement.

“I’m not that funny.” he grumbled taking a swig of the beer,  _ not  _ laced with wolfsbane.

“Don’t listen to him, Minty. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” She blow a raspberry into her cheek, getting a loud giggle from the baby.

“Isn’t this  _ my _ party? You shouldn’t be so mean.”

She glanced over before breaking out in a belly-clutching laugh. “Oh god, you’re pouting. Mr.Wolf is actually pouting.”

“Am not.” he grumbled, hiding behind his beer. It was hard keeping his smile off his face

“Oh yes, you are. And if you think those puppy eyes work on me, you clearly haven’t met my kids.” Her eyes crinkled in the corners. “Isn’t that right, Mint?” She shook the giggling baby once more before letting her down to crawl. “But fine. I’ll play nice. For now.” She winked at him before taking a sip of her water. She never drank and said she really didn’t like the taste of it.

“Mommy! Lookie!” They both looked up and watched as Adam attempted to cartwheel. Followed by the other two trying as well.

“Oh, you all did a wonderful job.” Her bright smile blinded Derek, his wolf purring in content. He continued to stare as she looked over at him with a confused look. “Derek?” Not knowing what else to do, he slide his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips towards his. Her lips were still against his and he was afraid he did the wrong thing but before he could pull back, she slide her hand into his hair and pulled him closer, a moan from her mouth vibrating every bone in his. His wolf purred in triumph,  _ finally _ . They pulled out, resting against each other’s forehead, breathes tangling into each other. “You taste like beer.” His eyes were soft in fondness, adoration, and love.

“Is that bad?”

She shook her head. “Not really.” She sighed, closing her eyes. He missed her whiskey eyes. “You took your time.”

“I wanted to make sure.” He whispered, the sound of the kids playing in the background.

“And are you?” She looked at him with some hesitance, nervousness.

“Yeah.” he pulled her in again before Mint pawed their chins in her dissatisfaction of attention.


	3. Stiles, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is stressed and just needs a hug and deserves better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold words are sign language

Derek jolted awake before quickly replacing his arm for a stuffed animal nearby in Adam’s arms. He watched as Ransi settled closer around Mint’s back, Nabi at her front, and Adam at the two year old’s feet. They effectively made a circle around their youngest sister. But his fond staring was interrupted by the reason he had to get up from his position around his kids.  _ His kids _ , married for half a year and now the father of these four adorable kids. “Hale.”

“Derek?” The familiar voice brought him back to Beacon Hills.

“Stiles? How did you get this number?” He hadn’t really kept in contact since he left more than two years ago and wasn’t expecting the spastic human to be the first to contact him.

“Hey, sorry for the sudden call. Cora said this was your new number and--” Stiles wasn’t sounding so good on the other end, if the panic in his voice was anything to go by. He never really liked the human in the beginning but after a while, Derek saw the teenaged boy as a loyal person who he couldn’t doubt anymore that he was important.

“Hey, Stiles. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Are you in danger?” He didn’t want to leave his new family but if the loyal-to-a-fault human needed it, he would at least talk about it with Charlie. That was one thing of the many that she had helped him with. She got him to use his words and if he couldn’t talk, to write it down for her. But only when he was ready and he found himself wanting to tell her everything from Paige to Kate to Jennifer, everything he blamed himself for. And yet she still loved him.

“No, no danger.” Stiles replied more focused.

“Okay, are the others in danger?”

“No, no one’s in danger.”

“Did someone die?”

“Thank god, no.”

“Okay.” Now he was sounding more like himself. “Why did you call then?”

“Ineedtogetoutofhereforawhile.Ican’ttakeitanymore.”

“I may be a werewolf but no one could possibly get even a word out of that.”

“Did you just make a joke? Oh god, what happened to the sourwolf?” Derek scowled before the sight of his kids softened it. Adam sniffled and snuggled closer to Mint’s feet, the stuffed bear tightly in his arms.

Exasperated, he sighed. Moving to get their snack ready. “Do you want my help or not? Because I will hang up.”

“No wait, sorry. Just-- I need to get out of here. I can’t stand it anymore. Everyone is happy and what not. No one’s trying to kill us every second of our lives and the pack is stable and such but I just-- I can’t take it anymore.”

“You need space.” He replied matter-of-factly as he peeled five apples. “I get it.”

“You do?”

“Why do you think I left in the first place?”

“Oh, right.”

Derek sighed into the silence. Stiles would never outwardly ask for help, just like himself. “Look, I’ll talk to Charlie if you can come over for a while and let you know what we decide.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Derek.” Stiles took a breath of relief before he caught onto something he said. “Wait, who’s Charlie?”

Like always, she had impeccable timing. “Just finished the section. Who’s on the line?” She kissed his cheek as she grabbed three bananas from the fruit bowl.

“Stiles, I told you about him.”

“Ah, the talkative human researcher.” He watched as she sauntered over to the living room. It was amazing that this woman just happened to be like him and aligned herself towards asexual tendencies but still aroused him so much. Maybe he was just a Charlie-sexual.

“Derek? Who was the woman talking?” Stiles teased, eager for juicy bits.

“My wife. Goodbye, Stiles.” Before the other could respond, he hung up.

“Well that wasn’t so nice.” He relaxed into the arms wrapped around his waist. She littered his back with soft kisses in between words.

“If you had to deal with him for as long as I have, you would be doing the same.” Derek sighed as they both heard the kids’ breathes easing out of slumber. “Best get these out before they trample us.” He kissed her forehead before setting the array of fruit on the table. She was already holding Adam in her arms, shhhing him in between his growing sobs when he got to the living room.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe. We love you so dearly, Adam. You’re safe, darling. You’re safe.” Derek came around, kissing the little boy on the head, taking Nabi’s hand. “Do you want to go to Daddy?” The boy nodded and Derek easily took the six year old in his arms, letting his soft croons that didn’t sound quite human ease the boy. The first time Adam had a nightmare was terrifying for Derek but also gave him just another reason to protect, love, and care for these kids. Charlie kissed the boy’s hair once more before quietly herding the other three kids to the dining room, with Mint still half-asleep in her arms.

Derek stayed in the living room, rocking the still trembling boy in his arms, humming the  [ lullaby ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4v6ClATj0A) his mother always sang. The quiet sobs receded into hiccups. The trembling dying down to a mere shudder here and there. “You okay, buddy?” He nodded. “Ready to see the others?” Adam didn’t grow out of his protective streak and didn’t like showing weakness to his siblings. Thankfully he nodded. Carrying him to dining room, the others were munching on the fruit Derek prepared.

“Adam?” Ransi patted the bench in between him and Nabi. When his feet hit the ground, he joined his siblings and let them cuddle into his side, letting his tight muscles relax as he sat surrounded by his family. “We saved some strawberries for you. Mint wanted to eat them all.”

**But we didn’t let her. We made sure we left some for you.** The red-haired boy beamed at his siblings as he dug into the plate of his favorite fruit pushed in front of him. The other two smiled brightly at his enthusiastic eating and enjoyed their own.

“I want to rip that man’s throat out with my teeth.” Derek growled lowly in Charlie’s ear as he kissed her cheek. The kids too occupied to listen in.

“Get in line, darling. I called dibs a long time ago.” Charlie mumbled just as pissed off as he was while she made sure Mint didn’t choke on her large piece of apple. “So the call? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think everything is just catching up to him.”

Charlie nodded in understanding. “I think we can clean up the guest bedroom. It’s about time I cleared some of those boxes anyways.”

Derek never got tired of her selflessness. “Are you sure? You still have to finish your book.”

“We can always get him to watch the kids.” She shrugged. “Plus this one’s not as much of a struggle as the last one.” The last book she was working on, the one she finished with first time he visited, needed three revisions and still a long ways of getting published. Thankfully for all of them, this one was easier for her to write.

“I’m not sure if letting him look after them is a good idea.” It’s not that he didn’t trust Stiles, that wasn’t an issue. Just that the last time he saw him, the teenaged boy was more like a child then Ransi or Nabi was sometimes.

“If you can do it, I’m sure he’ll learn.” Charlie teased. “Plus it looks like you want to help him.” Her soft smile showed the ever present support she had towards him and unconditional love.

Derek’s heart did a little flip and he kind of melted under her smile. But that wasn’t anything new. “Okay, I’ll let him know. When do you think we can be ready by?”

“Probably two days? I can get the kids to help.” She knew the first two days after Derek’s off day was always the longest. “Hey, kiddos. Is it okay if Daddy’s friend comes over and stays with us for a while?”

“Is he nice? Can we trust him? Is he like us? Can he understand Nabi? Does he like octopuses?” 

Derek rose an eyebrow at the mountain of questions from Adam. They will definitely get along. “I trust him with my life. But he’s a human so you have to be more careful with him. I’m not sure if he can understand Nabi but you’ll help him, right?” Adam and Ransi nodded, Mint decided the conversation didn’t deserve her attention. “Then you can also ask him if he likes octopuses.”

“Okay, he can come over.” Adam nodded curtly like he was the one making all the big decisions. But this wouldn’t be the last of his investigation on Stiles. When Derek looked at his siblings, they nodded and finished their fruit before running off.

“Well, there you go. Why don’t you call him tonight?” Charlie gripped his shoulder, “Everything will turn out fine, don’t be such a worry wolf. Mint, can you bring over your plate? Ransi, Adam, Nabi, come put your plates away.” 

So under the suggestion of his wife, Derek called Stiles back as Charlie let the kids watch a movie before bed since it was a Saturday. Tonight was Wall-e. “Stiles? Are you busy?” He arched his eyebrow at the clatter of something tumbling and papers scattering on the other side.

“Sorry. It’s so odd hearing you be so considerate.” Derek sighed in exasperation. “Not that it’s a bad thing. Just-- good for you.” Stiles rambled as he gathered himself.

Derek was a bit shocked at the complement. “Uh, thanks. So about what we talked about before--”

“Sorry, it’s okay if you can’t. I shouldn’t have asked you. You probably have a lot on your plate already with your wife and your new life. I shouldn’t be barging in. You can forget about--”

“Stiles.” His bark turned the heads of his family which he shook off. “If you would just shut up for a little, I was going to say you can come over. It’s fine. Charlie and the kids are more than happy to have you over.”

“K-kids?”

Derek smirked at himself. It still felt good with mess with the kid. “Four actually.” But if Stiles was uncomfortable, it’s okay. “If you don’t want to be around them, that’s okay. We can help you find a place around here instead.”

“Uh, no. It was just a shock. No, kids are fine. I’ve tutored a couple of middle schoolers before and helped babysit. How old are they?”

“Ransi, Adam, and Nabi are six and Mint is two. Are you sure you don’t want your own place?”

“No I-- it’s harder alone.” Derek froze the honest whispered confession. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Now wasn’t the time to ask but the older wolf made a note to keep a close eye on him. there was something else that was on Stiles’ mind than getting away from Beacon Hills. But another time. “Okay. That’s fine. We have a guest bedroom. But if you’re staying for an extended amount of time, you should probably find a job in town somewhere.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Thanks, Derek. And could you not tell anyone about this?”

“You’re sneaking out?” Derek said blankly.

“Well, not  _ really _ .” Derek stayed silent. “Fine. Scott and my dad’s been on my ass about college but it’s just not going for me. And the pack is all happy but I just don’t fit anymore and I just-- I don’t really know what to do. But everyone is either ignoring what I’m trying to say or asking me so many of the same questions over and over again. It’s getting tiring and I just want to have space. After everything, they don’t trust me to be by myself. Hell, I don’t trust myself. I--”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted his rant, voice blank of emotion. “If I let you near my kids I need to know if I can trust you. Can I? Can I trust you?” In his peripherals, he could see Charlie looking over worried through the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen. This wasn’t just in concern of the kids.

“Wha-- Yeah, of course. I won’t let anyone hurt them. Fuck, Derek. I know how much family means to you. I’m sorry about the rant. I just -- yeah, you can trust me.”

Derek nodded. “Okay, when did you want to come? We can get the room ready in two days time.”

“As soon as possible. Thanks so much, Derek. Seriously, man. Thank you.” It was like Stiles finally could breathe a little bit more freely.

“Okay, but you should tell someone. Even if it’s just your dad. Tell someone. I don’t care if you say it’s to visit me. Just tell someone, okay?”

“Yeah. I can do that. Thanks, man.”

“Good night, Stiles.”

“Good night. Oh, and say hi to your family for me.” Derek sighed as he massaged his temple.

“Everything okay?” Charlie scooted over before leaning on her husband, the kids in various places on her lap.

“Yeah, just be ready have another kid on your hands in two days time.”


	4. Stiles, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is finally here!

Derek tapped out a _At the airport_ to Charlie as he waited for Stiles to get there. He was in his work clothes, meaning a mechanic’s jumper, the sleeves tied around his waist and exposing the black tank top underneath. He made sure at least he didn’t smell too strongly of oil and grease. “Derek! Still as fit as ever.”

He looked up to see the same boy he remembered. But there was an air of something else around him, dangerous but he knew the now young man wasn’t a danger to him or his family. Tattooed runes stuck out of his t-shirt on his still pale skin, his muscles filling it a bit better than before. His hair was a little longer and it was clear this young man wasn’t a boy anymore. If his body didn’t scream it, his old eyes and thick scent of magic did. “Stiles, you’re 10 minutes late.” While it was good to see someone of his old pack again, he wanted to see his kids. He only could kiss their heads while they slept before passing out the previous night.

“Aw, come on, dude. You can’t give me some slack for old times sake?”

“If this was for ‘old times sakes’ I would be bashing you into the closest wall.” He mumbled as he grabbed the suitcase. “Come on. The kids are excited for their guest.”

“Are you sure the kids will like me? I hope I don’t insult them or something. Is your wife hot?”

Derek growled at the last question, just his wolf (and himself) being possessive. “You’ll be fine. I can see the years never gave you an appropriate filter.”

“What can I say? It’s my winning charm.”

“Well, you better filter it around the kids.” Derek growled as he tucked the suitcase in the back of his car.

“Oh god, you still have a soccer mom car. You’re not a soccer mom, are you?”

“None of my kids like soccer.” Derek grumbled, turning on the car. “Ransi wants to swim, Adam is going towards gymnastics, and Nabi wants to figure skating.”

“Oh that is adorable. What about the last one? Mint? What kind of name is that?”

“What kind of name is Stiles?” He shot back, weaving through traffic. “Her real name is Mentha, so respectively her nickname is Mint. And she’s just bouncing around everything.”

“So you could still yet be a soccer mom.” Derek glared at his shit-eating grin. “Hey, it looks good on you. Are you happy?”

Derek glanced over at the suddenly serious question, seeing him looking out the window. There was a kind of sadness in his tense back like he was struggling to keep steady under the weight of his past. Something Derek understood too well. Facing the road, Derek let himself smile to himself. “Yeah, really happy.”

“That’s good.” Silence invaded the car but it felt comfortable, more comfortable if they were just 3 years in the past. Surprisingly or not, Stiles fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

“We’re here.” Derek shook the spark awake as he turned off the car and got the luggage out of the back. “Come on, _dude._ Don’t want to keep them waiting.” Derek waited at the porch for Stiles to finally get out and close the door before locking the car and opening the door. Like every other day when he gets home when they are still awake, four little bodies squish themselves around his legs. Meaning he had a second to lift the suitcase and duffel bag out of the way. “I’m glad to see you guy too, but can I put this down first?” Everyone but Nabi let go. “Where’s your mom?” Adam made himself scarce like he normally did when a human came into their house before he got used to them.

“I’m right here. Catch.” Derek’s eyes widened as he saw a giant box appear near the top of the stairs, arms shooting out in response. “Just kidding. Like I would to that.” Her head peered out from the side, a grin on her face, widening at his panicked face probably. “Oh, you are so cute.” She kissed his cheek as she passed to get to the basement, making him pout playfully. “Why don’t you show Stiles his room while I get this downstairs and dinner ready?”

Shaking his head at her childish antics, he motioned for Stiles to follow him. “Alright. Follow me.” Stiles for once followed without a word, instead probably looking at the pictures scattered around the house. The guest bedroom was small but comfortable. There was a full bed, a desk under a window and a wardrobe plus closet. “This is your room. The bathroom is the second door on the right to the right. I’ll get these kids out of your way so you can settle in.” Derek easily picked up Mint and Nabi, trusting Ransi would follow. Making his way to the dining room, Charlie was getting the lasagna out of the oven, as well as the roasted vegetables.

“Does he like it?”

“Didn’t ask.” Derek nuzzled into her neck, his arms around her waist as she cut the fruit for yogurt fruit salad.

“That’s not very hospitable.” Derek grumbled in response, at the moment he really couldn’t care. “If you're done with your welcome-home cuddles, go get washed up.” He sighed before leaving to take a shower, kissing her on the cheek.

Freshly showered and in a Henley and sweats, he picked up Adam and Mint from the playroom and checked if Stiles was ready for dinner. “Stiles?” He peered into the guest bedroom to see him staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. “Stiles?”

“Is he okay, daddy?” Adam whispered loudly, which was a feat for the little boy. Even Mint looked concerned as she played with his collar. It was surprising how quickly the boy got used to the new member of the household but Derek just say it as a small victory and let it go. Maybe it was the similar smell of Beacon Hills?

“I’m not sure but you can help him, right?”

Adam nodded before taking that as his cue to go up to the guest. “Mr.Stiles?” His insistent tapping on his leg got Stiles’ attention.

“Ummm, hello?” Derek watched as the spark’s mind tried to catch from its lapse, trying to figure out which kid this boy was.

“Daddy says dinner is ready. I’m Adam.” He grabbed the confused spark’s hand and tugged him off his bed, eager to eat. “Mommy’s lasagna is the bestest in the whole world! You need to try it!” He was back to his loud self as Derek chuckled at the feeling of nostalgia in his antics.

“Adam has a habit of saying all of Charlie’s food is the best.” Derek explains as he leads them to the dining room. Stiles seemed more subdued than when he got off the plane, but at least he was smiling a bit more than before.

“It’s because it’s true, Daddy~! You know that!” Adam whined.

“What does your father know? Because him knowing something is news to me.” Mint ran to her mom’s arms as Adam rushed to help Nabi get the plates set. Charlie had a smirk on her face as she watched Derek shake his head.

“Contrary to belief, I know a lot more than you think, Mrs.Hale.” He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m sure you do, sweetheart.” She patted his cheek like she was agreeing with a child that knew nothing of the world but was still the cutest thing ever. “Sorry for the late introduction. I’m Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. This is Mint.” The girl in her arm turned her head away from Stiles. “Sorry ‘bout that. She does whatever she wants. Ransi is the eldest.” The dark skinned boy nodded from his seat. “Then you’ve met Adam, our little leprechaun.”

“I’m not a lepre-le-leprechaun, Mommy! I’m a wolf!” He yelled proudly.

“I know, dear.” She winked at her little boy. “His default volume is a shout. He doesn’t understand the concept of an inside-voice even though his siblings are experts. And that brings me to Nabi. I’ll tell you now that she’s mute but adequate with sign language. If you don’t understand her, one of us can help or you can guess and make a game out of it.” Charlie grinned.

“I can do that. My guessing game is quite on point.” Stiles grinned back, regaining some of his normal energy. “Name’s Stiles Stilinski.”

“I think you’ll fight right in.” She laughed at Derek’s groan.

“Wonderful, _I’m_ the one with another child on his hands.”

“Oh, honey. You’re the one that suggested this. So suck it up and have fun.” She smacked his butt as she went to put Mint into her high chair.

“Oh, I like her. So much better than the others.”

The mention of his previous (failed) relationships bristled his mood but forced himself to relax. He wasn’t trying to take a jab. “Yeah, she really is. Don’t know where I’d be without them.” He whispered more to himself. “Come on. Before the kids take all the food.” Stiles really did fit right in. Easily injecting him into conversation, making the kids feel like he really did understand their line of thought. Derek wouldn’t be surprised if he actually did. Especially when he went full story mode when Adam asked about octopuses, enrapturing the kids in his grand arm movements and storytelling.


	5. Stiles, part 3

It was two weeks into Stiles visit when some things came to light. A blood-curdling scream ripped the two of them out of their sleep, Charlie already throwing herself out of the bed and running to the kids’ room, Derek not far behind. It wasn’t the kids but they were awake and frightened about what woke them, trembling bleary-eyed in their beds. The screaming continuing, Charlie took initiative and threw open the door to the guest bedroom. By the time Derek got there, Mint and Adam’s tears wetting his shoulder and Ransi and Nabi gripping his bare leg until they drew blood, the screaming lessened to hacking sobs. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe. We’re here. We won’t leave you. Shhh. Breathe for me, sweetie. That’s it. Shhh, it’s okay.” Charlie had her arms wrapped tightly around the shaking young spark as he held on like she would disappear the moment he let go. “Shhh, you’re safe. Is it okay if the kids come in?” Her soft calm voice caressed everyone’s harried nerves like a soothing balm. Stiles shakingly nodded and that was all they needed for Ransi and Nabi to run up to the bed, tucking themselves around their favorite Uncle and Derek to sit close enough for Adam to still be in his arms but holding Stiles’ arm to his chest. Mint was tucked herself in between Stiles and Charlie, still sniffling.

Derek rubbed his back in the same motion he was doing with Adam at the same moment and let his voice rumbled through the room, the old lullaby calming the kids and Stiles even more. Soon the kids were asleep once again and Stiles was drifting off. Gently rearranging the kids around Stiles, Charlie and Derek snuck out of the room to the kitchen. “Shit.” Derek collapsed into a stool, exhausted. The clock glowed in the dark house, 3 AM.

“Did you know?” Charlie whispered as she quietly bustled around the kitchen.

“I knew he was having nightmares but I never thought they would be that bad. Fuck, what happened?” Derek felt terrible. All the times he brushed the Spark’s suffering aside like it was less of an issue than anything else. How much fear could he have saved the boy if he just asked once, just  _ once _ , if he was okay or if he needed any kind of support? Just another failure to add to his list. He hid his face in his hands, regret filling his whole being. This was his fault.

“Hey, Der. Look at me.” She waited for him to look up at her standing in between his legs, her fingers coaxed him to look up as they massaged his scalp. “This is in no way, shape, or form your fault. You didn’t know. Stiles seems like the type to hide all of his pain from everyone and for someone as stubborn as that, I’m almost positive no one even knew fully what he hid in his head.” Derek nodded guiltily. “Hey, it’s not your fault. From what you told me, he went through hell and back because he wants to protect those he loves, his family, his pack. I understand that as much as you do. He may not be okay right now but we can help him. It doesn’t matter that you may not be his pack anymore but he is still family.” She gathered the man who broke too many times into her arms, trying to tell him that she loved him, that he was so loved. “The kids care for him greatly and I do too. We will help him as best as we can but you can’t sink into your self-deprecation as well. I can’t do this alone, Derek. I need you, love.” She rested her forehead on his, letting him sink into her comforting scent. “We’ll get through this. All of us together, love. We will.” Derek nodded and sinking his face into the crook of her shoulder, scenting her just as she was massaging the tight muscles on his neck.

The tea kettle whistled and she pulled out with a kiss on his head, making two cups of tea. “Thanks.” he took the hot cup from her’s, pulling her back into his embrace but letting her lean on the island. “For everything. For letting him stay here, for being such a good wife and mother. For being with me.” Derek mumbled into her shoulder, the exhaustion sinking in. Her fingers softly carding through his hair wasn’t helping.

“Thank you for being you, my love.” She set their cups on the island, neither drinking from either and pulled him back to their bed. Derek sunk into his dreams, arms wrapped around her, her back pressed tightly against his chest and his head hidden in her hair. Their hearts calmed in time with each other unconsciously.

The morning came too soon but his bladder couldn’t wait any longer. Reaching to find an empty spot where she should be, he revised his first observation. The supposedly empty spot was filled but with smaller people, specifically four kids. Nabi was the closest to his face, all over Charlie’s pillow like a cat, then Ransi had Mint in his arms, locking her in between him and Derek’s chest. And Adam was clinging to his leg, feet kneading his stomach. That’s why he woke up. Carefully climbing out of the pile, mindful of the fist full of hair in Nabi’s hand, he trudged into the adjacent bathroom. They were still sleeping when he got out a little more refreshed. Hearing two pairs of feet in the kitchen, he let his feet take him there and yawned as he fell into Charlie’s back. “Kids’ still sleeping.”

Her chuckle made him growl happily. “I figured they would after last night.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Derek almost forgot about the only human in his house.

Picking himself up off her comfortable back, he yawned, ruffling the anxious boy’s hair. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Adam and Nabi have those kinds of nightmares as well.” Taking the mug of coffee from Stiles’ hand, he pulled a stool next to Charlie as she cooked the pancakes.

“Wait, what?” His instant concern and fear for his kids was a testimony of how close the human got to his kids. “What kind of nightmares?”

“Adam has been abused, physically and mentally, before I found him.” She said after glancing at Derek who nodded. Charlie’s voice was tight in anger, even after so many years they both hated that man. Derek rubbed her knuckles as she gripped the countertop. “You know how he scarfs down his food until we tell him to slow down? Well, his fucking poor excuse of a human father would threaten to take his food from him and would sometimes do just that. So he developed an anxiety of people taking his food from him. Not to mention the first friend he had was found rotting behind the cabin I found him in. That bastard killed that innocent boy for just being friends with him.” She took some centering breaths before she continued. “Nabi, she -- we found her in the basement of a beach house where the air conditioning was disabled. God, they said if she just stayed in that room for another hour, she could have died from heat stroke, dehydration, and malnourishment. And that’s not even counting the fucking silver collar she had wrapped around her throat, tight enough to fuck it up so bad that even her healing won’t let me to ever hear her voice.” Tears were streaming down her face as Derek shut his expressions down, his eyes only giving away the rage filling his chest. “They all have abandonment issues. Even Mint can’t get into a car without feeling some discomfort. It’s like she understands at an unconscious level what killed her parents.”

Stiles was livid at the end, his magic rattling the house around them, feeding off of the two wolves’ anger, frustration, disgust, and rage. Realizing their mistake in letting their emotions get the better of them, Charlie rushed over to the trembling spark and ignoring the jolts of electricity as she hugged him to her chest. Derek stood to the side, taking some of Stiles pain from him in the notion of rubbing his back. “Stiles, they’re okay. They’re safe. Listen. You can hear their heartbeats in our room. Sleeping, dreaming of the pack, of family. They’re safe.” The rattling faded to nothing and Stiles’ strength deflated in time for Derek to catch him before he could steadily stand.

“‘M sorry. I’m just a burden. I can’t even control it. And the nightmares--”

“Stiles.” Derek barked out, effectively getting him to shut his mouth. “If we thought you were a burden, I would’ve kicked you out a long time ago. You aren’t a burden, do you understand? Maybe when I first met you, that was true. But now you are pack. You’re family. We’ll worry and try to help you even when you don’t want to. Because that’s what family does. So get it through that thick skull of yours, you’re stuck with us.” He gave the shocked human his toothy grin while Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Stiles, he’s right, no matter how much I think he could have worded it differently.”

“You loved it.”

“Shut it, Mr.Wolf. Stiles, even when you feel like you’re alone, don’t forget we’re here for you. Your father is here for you even though he is miles away. And I’m sure your friends back home are as equally worried about you no matter what it seems at that moment. Now come and help me finish make these pancakes. Oh, and waffles since _someone_ thinks the pancakes are an abomination.” She checked her husband  with her hip as she passed him, flicking the stove back on.

“Waffles are so much better and you know it.” Derek shot back. “You corrupted our kids to think pancakes are better.”

“They just love me better, darling. You can’t beat my awesomeness.” If Stiles felt a nostalgic feeling that he was with his mom and dad before she died, no one needed to know. As the last of the pancakes finished cooking, they heard the patters of tiny feet climbing down the stairs. Surprisingly, at least to Stiles, the kids crowded around his legs, scenting his legs before whining, still half awake, to be picked up where they each scented him to their heart's content before filling the table. Mint didn’t even let go like the others did, content in her spot tucked into his shoulder. “Comfortable, my little flora?” Mint nodded at her mom’s chuckle.

Stiles spent most of breakfast keeping the two-year-old on her lap away from his coffee. “Mint, you don’t want to drink this. It’s icky and gross.”

“Like medicine?” Adam asked, his voice a little quieter than normal since his eyes were still puffy with the residue of sleep.

“Yup.” He popped his ‘p’. “So no taking Uncle Sti’s medicine.”

Mint stared at the mug like she was expecting it to reveal the secrets of the world to her. “Will you feel betta’ wif it?” Stiles’ mouth dropped at her dead-serious question, her parents’ hearts blooming with pride and happiness. Scooping up the carefree two-year-old closer to his chest, rubbing his face into her tiny shoulder, Stiles stifled a sob. “Sti okay?”

“Yeah, yeah Mints. I’m just really happy.” His bright smile eased her worried scrunched face. “Yeah, it’ll make me feel better.”

“Okay. I won’t dwink it anymo’.” She said promptly and continued to eat the precut-by-Stiles little bits of pancake on his plate.

“Oh god, you are just too precious.” Stiles beamed at the little girl on his lap and it was like whatever was bugging him before was washed away. Derek and his wolf were happy seeing the covered tenseness in the human’s behavior was gone. This digging-into-his-food-like-a-teenage-boy Stiles was so much better than the I’m-okay-but-not-really-but-I’ll just-fake-it Stiles. “By the way, pancakes are so much better,” Derek grumbled as Stiles went into a whole explanation why he was right. He spoke too soon.


	6. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first full moon with the pack

It was another week in Stiles’ stay when the full moon was just two days away. That day while Derek was finishing up his orders so that he could have a three day leave, Adam was getting more easily-irritated, Mint couldn’t control her claws or fangs as well, Ransi was constantly trying to wrap everyone in blankets or pillows, and Nabi would cry if someone wasn’t holding her constantly. “Is it like this every time?” Stiles whispered as he and Charlie finally got them to take a nap.

“They were worse when it was just me. But after we met Derek and asked if he wanted to hang out with us, they’ve mellowed out and he takes the brunt of the force. It’s harder for them now that they fully think of him as their father to be away from him even this close to the full moon. Around here, there’s only us so he’s become our Alpha, so now their human side wants their daddy and their wolf wants their Alpha.” As if they could hear, there is a collective whimper for their missing Alpha, all of them curling closer to their mom.

“Derek still an Alpha? The last time he was in Beacon Hills, his eyes were blue.”

Charlie shrugged. “He’s not entirely sure about it all but after he learned to shift into a full wolf, he said his Alpha position came back. It’s odd but worked out for us.” Stiles nods.

It was chaos when Derek drove up into the driveway. He could hear the yelling and crying even without his super hearing as he got out of his car. Rushing to the door, he threw it open to see Ransi crying in Stiles’ arms, Mint and Nabi clinging to the squatting human, looking unsure and nervously into the living room. “What happened?” Stiles looked up in exhaustion before looking down at the dark skinned boy’s arm. There was claw marks on the little boy’s arm, already sealing up but blood still dripping onto the ground. “What. Happened?” His eyes flashed red, making everyone even Stiles shrink into themselves.

“Ransi heard your car coming and wanted to have a blanket ready for you but Adam wanted the blanket he picked and threw a tantrum, scratching Rans on the arm. Charlie is talking to him in the living room.”

“It’s NOT MY FAULT! HE TOOK IT FROM ME!” The tiny roar sent the three even closer to their human uncle.

“Adam, I don’t care if you think it’s yours. You hurt Ransi. He may be able to heal but it still hurts. What if it had been Uncle Stiles? _Human_ Uncle Stiles?” Charlie sounded exhausted but tried to be reasonable.

“It was mine! Not his! It’s his fault! He deserved it!”

“Adam Riley Hale!” Derek roared, his eyes blazing red. “No one deserves to be hurt. Especially not your own brother. Do you understand?” His towered behind his kneeling mate, glaring into his son’s blue eyes. The little boy whimpered and nodded. Tears on the verge of spilling. Signing, he crouched next to Charlie, letting his eyes return to normal. “Adam, Do you want to hurt your brother?” His red locks fell on his forehead as he shook his head no. “But you did, Adam. And now you don’t want to say sorry. I know you don’t like your things being taken from you, but you can’t hurt your brother or sisters like that. Do you understand?” He nodded his head. “Come here.” The boy flew into his arms. “Do you want to say sorry to Ransi, Nabi, and Mint?” He nodded. Like on cue, the others appeared behind Derek.

Adam took one look at the blood drying on Ransi’s arm and bolted to his brother. “I’m so sowwy! I’m sowwy.” He whimpered in his brother’s arm, Nabi and Mint wrapping their own arms around their brothers.

“It’s okay, Adam. I’m okay now. I won’t take your things anymore, I promise.” Derek’s eyes fell to his wife as she gingerly picked herself up and quietly moved to the kitchen, not even glancing at him. Motioning Stiles to keep an eye the kids, he followed her footsteps and found her leaning on the island, her back towards him.

“Charlie? What’s wron--”

“You can’t just do that, Derek. You can’t just go bat-shit Alpha on them and yell at them like that.” She yelled at him while keeping her voice down. “You could’ve triggered something, you could’ve made all our work go down the fucking drain. You can’t just do that, Derek. You can’t.”

Derek wasn’t sure if she was talking about the kids or someone else but his whole soul was breaking seeing her silently crying. “Charlotte? Please look at me.” She was talking about herself. A glimmer of fear and regret was clouded with grief and heartbreak, all of that filling her wet eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He tugged her into his chest and let her tears wet his shirt. “‘M so sorry. Shhh, I love you, Charlotte. I love you so much, love. Please. Talk to me.” Now he was crying.

“It felt like back then.” She whispered into his chest, arms shaking around his waist. “I know you would never leave me, that you would never push me aside. But my wolf -- _I_ still remember. I know you would never, but it still didn’t stop the feeling, the thoughts from breaking out. I can’t lose you. I won’t be able to live without you, Derek. Please, don’t send me away. Please.”

Derek choked back a sob and he pulled her even closer, his pressed tightly against her head. “I won’t. Even if the world is forcing us apart, I’ll never let you go. I swear, Charlotte. I swear I’ll never let you go. I love you, Charlotte. We’ll always be together. Always.” His throat was torn between keeping his voice down and letting his emotions ring out. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He swore to do his best not to force her to feel the same way ever again.

They stood clinging to each other like their life depended on it, missing the shuffle of feet coming closer. Until they both felt something tug at their shirt and an array of sniffles and the smell of tears were just beneath them. “I’m sowwy, Mommy, Daddy. I won’t be bad anymore. Please don’t cry.” Adam looked like he was right on the verge of bawling his eyes out as he gripped Ransi’s and Mint’s hand tightly.

“Oh, sweetie.” Charlie quickly picked up Adam and hugged him to her chest. “It’s okay, you’re not a bad boy. I love you so much, sweetie. I love you so much.” She whispered as Derek took Ransi and Mint into his arms, kissing them both on the forehead. Stiles walked over, concern clearly written all over his face but he said nothing about the tears drying on their faces. Nabi was sucking her thumb as she gripped Lupus to her chest, resting her head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m sorry for making you worry. Mommy is going to be okay.” She gave them her best smile even though a few tears still fell from her eyes.

Stiles reached out with a kitchen towel and wiped the tears off her face. “Let’s go watch some Star Wars.” He grinned brightly.

“You are _not_ showing them Star Wars before they’ve watched Lord of the Rings.” Charlie argued but followed to the living room, her arm snaked around Derek’s waist.

“Oh, come on~. It’s _soooo_ good. And more children-friendly than Peter Jackson.”

“Who wants to see Brave?” Derek’s heart eased at the smirk on his mate’s tear-stained face and the defeat on the sparks face.

 

“Are you sure we’re not going to be thrown into jail for being here?” Stiles mumbled as they walked through the national park to their usual clearing.

“For the umpteenth time, yes. I’m friends with the park executive here and he understands.” Charlie ran out to follow Adam as he chased something.

“You scared?”

Stiles leapt in the air and let out a definitely manly yelp at the deep voice in his ear. “Dude, that was so uncool. And no, I’m not scared. Just nervous.”

Nabi giggled in a smirking Derek’s arm. “What’s there to be nervous about? Bear? Mint could take one down herself.” The little girl looked up for a moment from her sniffing, her fangs and claws out. “Wolves? You’re surrounded by them.” Derek teased.

“Hardy har har. I’m not nervous about being mauled. That’s a day to day anxiety.” Now that was a sad thought. “It’s just --”

“First full moon.” Derek remembered all the times he himself told the human to go home during full moons. “This is your first full moon with a pack.”

Stiles shyly nodded. Ransi, the closest to him, felt his distress and nuzzled into his hand and leg. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Stiles.” Derek had stopped in his tracks, staring guiltily at the newest member of his new family. Stiles looked over his shoulder, attention going from the boy rubbing his leg to the Alpha behind him. “I--I’m sorry for--”

Stiles shook his head, cutting him off. “It’s okay, Derek. I understand. They were young and would have literally mauled me to death if I was around. I get it. You don’t have to apologize for protecting me.”

“I wasn’t protecting you.” Derek admitted. “I--I thought you as weak and I--I didn’t see you as pack. I’m sorry, Stiles. I--”

“And now?” Stiles’ heartbeat quickened as anxiety sharpened his smell.

“You’re my kids favorite Uncle and a good friend. You’re pack.” Derek forced himself to keep steady eye contact to no more confusion could be made.

Meaning he saw the watering of his eyes and the bright, free smile on his face. “I’m their only uncle.”

Derek huffed as laugh. “And there you go ruining the mood.”

“Just doing my job.” Stiles laughed even as he tried to steady himself from Derek’s playful shove.

“Did we miss something?” Charlie appeared to their left, Adam gnawing on her arm, without fangs. She had a leaf stuck in her hair and her bun didn’t look as clean as it used to.

“Nothing, love. Just finally clearing some things.” Derek pecked her cheek, taking out the leaf and letting it float the ground.

“Well either way, we should be close.” In the clearing, the moon was shining brightly down on them. The kids immediately shot out of whoever’s arms or side they were out and started tackling each other, growling playfully at each other. Derek joined the fray when they tackled him from his spot next to Charlie, while she and Stiles sat on the edge. ”What were you two talking about?”

“Ah, can’t say. Scout’s honour.” Stiles grinned, feeling lighter and freer since the Nogitsune.

“Oh, please. I bet you were a terrible boy scout.” She nudged his side. “Come on. Just tell me.”

Stiles jumped up and ran to the other side of the field. “Not telling!” Charlie’s light growl got the other’s attention as they watched her quickly catch up and tackle him to the ground.

“Tell me.” She held him down as she attack his side, surprised yelps and then uncontrollable laughter. “I’ll stop if you tell me.”

“Ne--ver!” He cried as he gulped for air as she relentlessly tickled him. Catching the eye of the excited kids he smirked. “Help me! Save me!”

Charlie’s eyes widened just as she realized what he did before she was finally off him and running away from the hoard of pups. “I’ll get you for this!” She yelped and laughed as Adam jumped onto her back but she didn’t stop running around.

Stiles held his side, laughing too hard was painful. A hand in his line of sight. “You could’ve just told her.”

“Awww, but that’s no fun. It’s like our little secret.” Stiles grinned at the classic Derek-eyeroll. “Should we save her?” Her pained gasps filtered in between her laughter and the giggling of little kids.

“Well, I would very much like my wife well and not dying so probably.” They just stood and watched as she faked her struggle of getting away. 

“We should really help.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah.” Neither moved as she finally got out from the pile and ran. Towards them.

“Help me or you both are sleeping on the roof.” She growled as she past them, the kids oblivious to her threat.

“Well. You heard the woman.” Stiles sighed before catching Nabi in his arms and Derek got Ransi and Mint. Adam was stuck trying to free his siblings. “Haha, we’ve captured them just as planned. Mwahahaha!” Stiles used his best classic villain voice.

“Nooo! I’ll save you.” Adam rushed to Charlie from her place a few paces away before he came back on her shoulders. “On guard!”

“Wait when were we fencing?” Stiles asked wide eyed as she bolted towards them.

“Who cares? Run.” Derek was already running the opposite direction, Stiles closely after. That is until Derek took a sharp turn right and leaving Stiles with the madwoman plus her rider after him.

“Wait! I thought we were friends.” 

“Sorry, every man for themselves against her.” Derek was gone to the other side with Ransi and Mint.

“Oh come on.” Nabi was no help giggling in his arms as Charlie stalked closer. “Now, now. We’re all family here right?”

“Not until you tell me what you talked about.” She grinned, her fangs in full display.

“Oh shit.”

“Mommy, he said a bad word!” Adam cried out from his perch.

“Nabi, what do we do to people who say bad words?”

Suddenly Stiles was pulling the giggling girl away from him as she attacked his tickle spot under his arm. “You traitor.”

**Mommy’s side.** Stiles glared at the little girl but couldn’t keep it as she grinned at him.

“God, you are ridiculously adorable. Okay, fine. You can have your sister back.” Adam whooped in celebration. But Nabi pulled herself back into his arms.  **Butterfly stay with Stiles** . His heart clenched as he smiled even wider.

“That’s fine. It’s Derek’s time.” Derek looked up from his whispered conversation with the two in his arms at his name. “Don’t worry honey. We haven’t forgotten about you.” Stiles hasn’t seen him that worried in a long time. “So, here’s what we do.” She whispered gibberish while Stiles played along and nodded in random places.

“You sure this will work?” Stiles had to keep appearances.

“Don’t worry. It’ll work.” She smirked before winking at him. Dropping Adam to the ground, Stiles followed with Nabi. “On three. One -- two --”

“Three!” Adam bolted towards his dad, making him start running, right into Stiles and Nabi’s path. Maybe the no-plan would work. Stiles saw the exact moment Derek noticed his mistake and turned towards the opposite direction, right into Charlie.

“Hello, dear.” Derek literally jumped a foot in the air just as Mint pushed off out of his arms right into her mother’s arms.

“Holy mother of--! Jesus!” Derek yelled at Ransi’s giggling.

“I tagged you!” Adam slapped his leg with a loud clap earning a wince from the Alpha. “We win, Mommy.”

Charlie sent Mint on the ground and picked up Adam, throwing him high into the air and gracefully catching him. “You did so well, buddy. I’m so proud of you!”

**Mommy, Mommy. I helped, too!** Nabi bounced up and down as she signed.

Doing the same thing, Charlie lifted the little girl up. “Yes, you did, my big girl. I’m so proud!”

“Mommy, me, me.” Mint made grabby hands to her mom. Instead of tossing her into the air she blow a raspberry into her tummy. “Mommy, not that.” She giggled.

“But you were helping Daddy. Do you love Mommy or Daddy more?”

“Hey!” Derek tried to stop the answer but it was too fast.

“Mommy!” He pouted in defeat as the two-year old got her wish.

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I still love you.” Ransi nuzzled his chin.

“And what about Uncle Stiles? Uncle Sti needs some love as well.”

“I love you, Unc’e Sti’!” Adam hugged his leg, smiling brightly up at him.

“Do you love strawberries more or Uncle Stiles more?” Derek slyly asked to Adam.

Stiles waited in anticipation for the little boy’s answer. Only to be disappointed. “Strawberries! Mommy, do you like us more or Daddy?”

Derek’s eyes shot to his wife. He watched as she exaggerated her thinking process. “Oh my, what a tough question. I don’t know.”

“You love us more, right?” Adam jumped up and down as Ransi nodded in Derek’s arms.

“I guess you’re right.” Derek faked a small gasp of betrayal at her answer but smiled at her secret wink towards him. “Alrighty, now that you know I love you all very, very, very much. It’s time for bed.” The kids groaned in disapproval but the mention of bed was already working its magic on them. Derek walked at the back of the group while Stiles lead, the kids walking down by themselves, sans Mint who was already asleep in his arms. Charlie slowed down to his side, weaving her hand into his. “You know I love you.” He hummed in response. “They may be my whole life but there would be no life without you.” She pecked his cheek as he froze at her words.

“Charlie?” He stared into her whiskey eyes, feeling bare under her loving gaze.

“I love you so much, Derek Robert Hale. Now that I know you, I could not live another day without you. You give me so much life and please don’t  _ ever _ forget that.” She let him rest his head against her’s for a moment as he collected his breath.

“If you’re done with your love confessions, the kids want to puppy pile sometime soon.”

“Maybe we should kick him out.” Derek grumbled.

“I heard that.”


	7. Thanksgiving: Reconciliation

It was already coming closer to Thanksgiving and Stiles was getting more frequent calls and text from the McCall Pack. “Are you going to get that?” Charlie glanced at the phone face down on the coffee table as it buzzed.

“Just let it ring.” Stiles grumbled from his place in the art room. Mint, Adam, and Nabi was painting all over him and Derek while Ransi diligently painted a picture at the table behind them.

“Ow, Nabi. Don’t pull on my hair.” Derek grumbled but didn’t move from their reach. “You should answer it. You can’t just ignore them forever.”

“I know I just--” Stile slumped a bit.

“Stop slumping, Uncle Sti’.” Adam slapped his back, hand covered in red paint.

“Sorry, Adam my man. I’m just happy here with you guys. It’s like I finally found something I can do without fearing that I’m not myself. You guys accept all of me and don’t look at me with pity or concern.” Stiles sighed, feeling a little more depressed than before. He wanted to pick up the phone but he felt like the magic of this family will break if he did. He’s been calling his dad, of course, even skyped him occasionally but he only really texted Scott or the others. The only one he ever called even once was Lydia, who was going Brown.

“Stiles, just call them once. They probably just want the best for you, darling.” Stiles looked up at Charlie as she stood with his silent phone in her hand. “Come on, Sparky, let’s get you cleaned up and then you can take my study to call them if you want.” Stiles couldn’t do much but agree, even Adam and Mint moved their attention to their dad obediently. Charlie was a steady presence as she helped clean his face and hands, looking in the mirror, the three of them made a mess out of the white t-shirt Charlie made sure they were wearing and the basketball shorts. “Here, let me help with that.” She tugged the shirt off gently, trying to keep the wet paint undisturbed, his hand above his head like a child. For some reason, she thought she should let the paint dry and keep it as a momento. “Take a shower and I’ll bring some clothes for you.” She shut the door behind him. “Your clothes are on the counter, Sti.”

Cleaned and free of paint, he trudged to the kitchen, wanting to be near his new family, pack but also with some semblance of privacy. He could hear the kids in the art room and Derek responding seriously back to their obscure fantasies like it was truth. It still amazed him how much the sourwolf changed and how well he responded to the kids. “Sweetie, are you going to be okay?” She was probably why. Sweet, kind, understanding Charlotte. The woman that felt more like his third and closest mother after every passing day.

He nodded and stared at the phone in his hand. “I think so.”

“Okay. If you need either one of us, don’t be afraid to call for us. We all love you, Stiles. Don’t forget that.”

Those simple words always brightened his mood. “Never.” She nodded and gave him one last hug before leaving him to continue her book in the living room. Turning on his phone, he read through his notifications: 38 new messages, 31 missed calls. His finger froze just above Scott’s number. They had a rocky relationship before he left, still healing from the Donovan incident. Oh, god Donovan. The thought of the the guy he killed sent his heart into a panic. He had told Derek and Charlie about everything that happened, his side of the story. And they didn’t judge him for it. He held onto that unconditional love and eased his breath steady. In his turmoil, he didn’t notice Derek worriedly peeking his head out of the art room despite his kids’ complaints and Charlie sneaking to the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen, both satisfied when his heart rate slowed.

As he caught his breath, his phone started to vibrate in his hand. Scott’s face light up the screen. With shaking hands, he swiped accept and pressed the phone to his ear. “Stiles?” His brother’s voice sounded like he didn’t believe Stiles answer. He couldn’t himself.

“Hey, Scott. Sorry, I haven’t been answering. I’ve been pretty busy lately.” It wasn’t really a lie. He got a job at the local library that helped his focus and when he wasn’t at work, he was helping around the house for with the kids.

“No. It’s fine. I just-- I’ve been-- we’ve been worried about you, Stiles. It’s been almost 6 months since you left and--You just kind of fell off the face of the Earth. Just leaving and saying that you were going to sort some stuff out.” Right, he didn’t know about Derek.

“Yeah, sorry, man. I just needed space.”  _ To get out _ unspoken.

“So you’re not-- I was--We were wondering if you were--” Scott seemed to be lost of words but he understood still.

“Coming back? I’m not sure if I will. I--Where I am now. I’m really happy now. The people I’ve met here, they make me feel free. I like it here, Scott.”

“Oh, I’m happy for you.” Stiles winced at the defeat and rejection in his voice.

“Scott, I didn’t tell you because I want to make you feel bad for how you guys treated me. I just-- I want us both to be happy. And I’m happy over here.” Stiles smiles at the truth in his words. “Scott, you’re my brother and you will always be my brother but your pack isn’t mine. Not like it is for you. It’s not your fault or anyone’s really, it’s just how it is. Even before when Derek was Alpha, I don’t think it was ever really  _ my  _ pack. Not like this one is. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, yeah. It does.” Scott sighed but seemed to really understand. “I may not like it but I’m happy you found them, whoever they are. You are my brother and I’ll always want you to be happy, man.”

“Thanks, Scott. Really. For being my bestfriend/brother, for understanding, and for just letting me do this. Now about my new pack.” Stiles grinned at the lighter tone of the call, feeling lighter than before. He stepped outside and closed the glass door behind him, letting his breath cloud in the chilly November air. He muttered a warming charm to keep him warm enough, Pennsylvania was  _ so _ much colder than Cali this time of year. “You won’t believe who’s the Alpha.”

“You have to tell me! Are they nice? Are they treating you well? I don’t have to beat anyone up, right?”

“God, you sound like Adam. You two are so alike.”

“Who’s Adam? The Alpha?”

“God, no. Adam’s the Alpha’s second son. He’s always checks that things are safe for his siblings but is the loudest and most active of the bunch.”

“Dude, you get to hang out with pups? That’s no fair~ I want to play~”

“You need to get that Vet MD, buddy. You chose that. Plus I’m not allowed to play with them all day anymore. I have to work at the local library, not that I don’t like it. The staff is great and so friendly and I get to read to the neighborhood kids on Wednesdays.”

“Dude, that sounds so much better than my work.”

“You chose that life, man. Don’t be bitching about it.”

“I agree with Stiles!” Liam’s voice rang in the distance over the phone.

“Dude, is that Liam?”

“Hey, Stiles. I hear you found your pack. We all are happy for you.” The younger wolf’s voice now sounded so much closer.

“Thanks, man. Is your whole pack there?” Stiles didn’t see the small twitch in Scott’s eyes at his phrasing.

“Yeah, we’re riding the full moon high off right now. And Malia is kicking Jordan’s ass in armwrestling.”

“Oh, god. I can totally imagine that.” Stiles are laughing more freely than he had while talking to the McCall Pack in a long time.

“Of course, you would know.” Isaac said, he was close but not holding the phone. Suddenly the sounds of the room were louder. He was on speaker.

“No one needs that snark, Lahey. Plus Malia and I are gucci, aren’t we sweet cheeks?”

“Whatever you say, Stiles. I’m trying to win here.”

“If you’re trying, you’re doing something wrong. Parrish doesn’t have it against you.”

“Hey, Stilinski. Don’t forget I go for coffee with you dad every morning.”

“Parish, don’t forget, I’m his one and only son.”

“More the reason for him to like me better. Damn it!”

“Ha! In your face, Jordan. Not so much of a top dog now, are you?” Malia taunted, Stiles could just imagine the smirk on her face.

“You never said who was your Alpha.” Kira was close by. Probably in Scott’s arms.

“The one and only Derek Hale. Be jealous.”

Multiple gasps and coughs of swallowing wrong erupted. “D-Derek?” Scott squeaked out. “I thought you hated him? You just said you didn’t feel like his pack before when he was in Beacon Hills.”

“Well, what can I say? Marriage has mellowed him out.”

“DEREK’S MARRIED AND HE DIDN’T TELL ME?! Wait, what’s his number?” Isaac yelled. Stiles read it off with a smirk. “WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING?!”

“STILES!!!” Stiles chuckled as he heard Derek roar from the house.

“See, he’s completely harmless now.”

“Completely harmless, my ass. I’m going to rip your throat out--” The said Alpha burst out of the door, paint of all different colors covering his face and body, though his bursting veins weren’t hidden from sight.

“With your teeth, yeah, yeah. I know the drill. It really doesn’t hold anything when you look like a rainbow puked all over you.” Stiles snorted, now completely trusting Derek to never hurt him, too horribly.

“Daddy wasn’t puked on by a rainbow! He’s our masterpiece! Like Mommy’s paintings!” Adam excitedly jumped out of the house.

“Whoa, there kiddo. No touchy until you’re squeaky clean.” Adam pouted but complied instead rolling around the grass.

“Damn it, Stiles. Now he had grass and leaves stuck on him. Adam! Let’s go visit Mr.Hachi!” Derek called over, almost forgetting he was still on the line with Isaac. “Goodbye, Isaac. I’ll call after this kid is cleaned up.”

Stiles chuckled fondly as he watched them shut the door behind them, Derek taking care not to leave too much of a mess after them. “And that was Mr.Now-Married-With-Four-Kids Alpha Derek Hale.”

“I hope you have a picture of that. I want to see him covered in rainbow vomit.” Isaac sounded like he was pouting.

“Damn it. I totally forgot.”

“Don’t worry, honey. I got your back.” Charlie stuck her head out. “And hello McCall Pack. This is Charlie, Derek’s better half.”

“You better delete that, Charlotte!” The McCall could still hear the yell through the phone.

“Not a single chance, darling! I’m going to frame it and send it to Cora.”

“Oooo, I want one!” Isaac exclaimed eagerly. While a string of PG swears came from the bathroom.

“Give Stiles your address and count yourself with a Christmas present.” Stiles already felt his hand buzz with an incoming text almost immediately. “Now you guys have fun catching up. I need to help get these kids cleaned for nap time.”

“So yeah, how was your first run in with the new Hale Pack?” Stiles was kind of nervous, even though they weren’t his pack, they were still his close friends.

“I think I’m in love with her. She is the best! I can’t believe you found Derek.” Isaac was clearly gushing.

“Well, about that--”

“Stiles, what did you do?” Malia called out.

“I may have called he beforehand and asked if I could live with them for an undefined amount of time.”

“So, you weren’t just wandering around until you found him?” Scott cautiously asked, disappointed he was never told.

“Nope.” Stiles popped the ‘p’. “Look, I know you have your differences with him.” Scott scoffed. “Okay, a lot of them. But he’s better now. A lot better. Charlie and the kids really helped him and gave him a center.”

“Can you trust him?”

“I trust him with my life, Scott.” Stiles smirked at the crash in the bathroom. “He’s better at talking about everything, even feelings, and I don’t feel like I have to hide myself around them. That I can be just Stiles.”

“Stiles~”

“Hey, it’s not like I don’t like being around you guys. It’s just in Beacon Hills everyone knew me in some way and already had an image of how I should be. But here, no one knew me and Derek and Charlie didn’t care about my past, just where I went from there. And the kids are a great boost for my confidence as well. Scott, I’m happy over here but it doesn’t mean I’ve totally forgotten about you, man.”

“Yeah, I get it, bro. I’m happy for you.”

Suddenly Stiles felt the phone slip out of his hand, looking back Derek was behind him, his skin back to its clean shine and his hair still damp. “Don’t go crying into a ball because I stole Stiles. We’re coming over during Thanksgiving break to check out the old house renovations. You’ll get to see him, then.”

Stiles stared wide-eyed not believing his ears. “You decided that without me?”

“Do you have any complaints?”

“That’s not the point. I--”

“Charlie already told Roger to give you off for that week, just accept it.” Derek said, ruffling his hair as he handed back his phone.

“Dude, You’re the best Alpha ever!” Stiles could just feel the eyeroll but he didn’t care. He could see his friends again! The grin on his face was face-splitting. “Scott, buddy?”

“I heard! Dude, I’m so excited! I get to see mini-me!”

“Correction: better-you.”

“Yea, probably. Dude, you’re coming for Thanksgiving!”

“Dude, I know!” Now Stiles was so hyped.

“That’s in like a few weeks!”

“Yeah, I know!”

“Dude!”

“Dude!” Stiles was interrupted by a tug on his pants.

**Mommy wanted you to come in before you catch a cold in just a t-shirt. And you sound like those weird teenagers.** Nabi’s face scrunched up in disdain.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, Nabi. I’ll lessen my weird-teenager vibe.” She nodded and let him carry her into the house. It was definitely warmer now.

“Wait, what just happened? Who are you talking to?” Scott and the others sounded so confused.

“Oh, sorry guys. Nabi came to fetch me. She’s the third eldest, first daughter of Hale and oh, so happens to be mute. So that’s why you couldn’t hear anything. But don’t worry she has plenty to talk about. Don’t you, little Butterfly?”

Her light giggle sent a shiver of awe to the pack on the other side. “She sounds adorable. She’s coming over, right?”

“I think so?” Stiles looked over to Derek, who nodded as he helped arrange dinner. “Yeah, all four of them are.”

“As much as I love you guys catching up. I need Stiles to help get the kids to sleep.” Charlie apologized, taking Nabi into her arms.

“Well, you heard the woman. Duty calls. I’ll talk to you guys later, definitely.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’m glad you’re happy Stiles.”

“Me too, Scott. Me too.” He smiled down at his phone, happy he took the call.

“Told you they were just worried about you.” Derek said as he prepared the cow meat for roast beef and potatoes.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You’re pack now, Stiles. Pack takes care of each other, so go get those kids to bed. I need a nap as well.” Derek literally kicked him out of the kitchen, all in good humor.


	8. Thanksgiving: First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official meetings take place and the morning after

The plane ride was hell for the Hale Pack, especially for the young ones. The moment they had lifted off, all their tiny hands flew to their ears. Thankfully all they did was whimper and growl in discomfort, Derek taking Adam, Charlie in the middle taking both Nabi and Mint, and Stiles with Ransi. Even as the flight settled, the kids were barely there, more than once resulting to one of the adults hiding their faces or hands in their chest. They tried food, a movie, a book. Everything that they brought to distract them. But after a few minutes of each, the discomfort of the loud plane engine and altitude took their attention. The only thing that helped was Derek’s soft lullaby, repeated like a broken record. But at least it got them to sleep the rest of the way. Letting the kids stand on their own feet as they collected their luggage, Stiles spotted a familiar face in the crowd. “Dad!” The Sheriff’s face brightened at the sight of his son. Derek pushed him towards his only parent and soon he was running into familiar arms.

“Hey, son. It’s so good to see you.”

“We just skyped last night.” Stiles chuckled into his broad shoulder.

“It’s just not the same.”

“I know.” They pulled out and ran over each other’s faces for anything new. “Are you eating well? You’re not just eating greasy or junk food right?”

“You asked me last night.” John barked out a laugh.

“It’s just not the same.” Stiles smirked using his own words against him.

“Sheriff.” Derek came up, easily carrying both most of the luggage and Mint.

“Derek, please call me John. It’s good to see you, son.” They shook hands. “And it’s good to finally meet the woman who tamed these two in person.”

“Nice to finally meet you as well, John.” Charlie accepted a hug while carrying a sleeping Ransi.

“Is that Ransi?”

“Yeah, the plane ride drained all of his energy.” She shifted his weight more comfortable.

“Well, good thing I made Scott and Isaac stay at home.” John squatted down to the two holding onto their parent’s legs. “Hello there. Do you remember who I am?”

“You’re Uncle Sti’s Daddy. Grandpa Stiles.” The adults all chuckled at the misnaming by Adam.

“That’s right. I’m Stiles’ dad but my name is John not Stiles.”

**Grandpa John?** Nabi signed slowly due to knowing he was still learning and her tiredness.

“That’s right. Grandpa John. Now, you two look like you want a nice nap.” They both nodded while blinking owlishly. Stiles easily moved to pick up Adam, knowing he was the worst with meeting new people and let his dad pick up Nabi, who was the best with new people relative to the other kids. The car ride was quiet in the squad car, all the kids sleeping and even Charlie resting her eyes. By the time they go to Stiles’ old home, The kids were wide awake and looked out the window at the new surrounding. “Well, this is home sweet home.”

“Did you used to live here, Uncle Sti?” Adam asked from his place in his arms before he bristled, wolfing out suddenly and growling at the house, seemingly without a reason.

“Shot. Isaac, Scott, don’t come any closer.” Derek warned for a moment having forgotten Adam’s massive stranger issue in his fatigue. It was a surprise he was okay in the airport or plane. But now they all knew he was just hiding his discomfort. And the two unfamiliar wolves in the place that was supposed to be their home for the week, if the Hale house wasn’t finished, was unnerving. Taking Adam from Stiles before the seven-year-old did more harm to the human, he shushed him, bouncing him in his arms. “It’s okay, Adam. I’ll protect you. I won’t let them take you from us. Mommy, Uncle Stiles, Grandpa John, and Daddy will always love you and never let you go. It’s okay, Adam. They’re safe. We trust them. They were Uncle Sti’s friends, really really close friends.”

The little boy whimpered. “Alpha.” He whispered. It wasn’t surprising he picked up on that, always was more sensitive. Inside the house, the two weres were at a loss of what to do. Because of them, this kid they couldn’t even see yet but could clearly hear his pounding heart like a drum was thrown into a panic. “I don’t wike it.”

“I know, little guy. Do you trust me? Do you trust your Daddy and Alpha?” Adam nodded into his shoulder. “Then trust me when I say I won’t let anything happen to anyone. Not you, or Ransi, or Mint, or Nabi. I won’t let anything happen to you guys.”

“And Mommy and Uncle Sti?”

“I’ll protect them, too. I promise.” Adam nodded, relaxing into his dad. “You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to but Uncle Stiles misses his friends. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” With that Derek followed the rest into the house. The smell of Stiles that still hung heavy in the air comforted Adam a bit more, enough to ignore the Alpha and Beta in the same room.

“Hey guys.” Stiles hugged his friends tightly. “Sorry about that. Adam isn’t the most trusting kid. We should’ve warned you all.”

“No it’s okay. It’s our fault for being too excited.” Scott shuffled on his toes. He was still the awkward teenager Derek remembered. “Should we--?’ He pointed to the door.

“Maybe for the night. That may be for the best.” Derek sighed, but seriously Adam was digging into his shoulder with his claws. Before the two could leave dejected, he called out “If you come by tomorrow morning after breakfast, they may be better. You could join us to the old house.”

Hope lit their eyes once again. “Yeah, we can do that. We’ll text you when we come over.” Scott replies. After a quick goodbye, the Hale Pack plus John got ready for bed even though it was only 8 after a quick dinner of pizza. They all slept well into the morning if it wasn’t for Charlie waking with the sun no matter where she was.

John was the second to wake up and trudge to the kitchen towards the smell of coffee and eggs. It smelled like when Claudia used to make breakfast when she woke up early enough. “Good Morning, John.” Charlie pushed a mug of hot coffee as she herded him to his seat. “I wasn’t sure how you took it so I’ll let you do it yourself.” She motioned to the sugar and milk on the table, along with already washed cut and washed fruit and yogurt and granola. “The omelettes should be ready soon and up to par with Stiles’ dietary regime for you.” She winked over her shoulder before returning to humming with the song lightly playing from her phone. She had just set a plate of the most delicious looking omelette he had seen in front of him when Derek came padding in, a sniffling Adam in his arms.

“Char, Adam was looking for you.” He yawned and took her spot at the stove as she moved to the table, sitting next to John.

“Oh, baby. What’s wrong? Are the smells too new for you?” John felt his heart reach out for the boy at his small nod. It was so sad to see the energetic loud boy across the screen was now an insecure, anxious mess. “It’s okay, sweetie. Just concentrate on my smell and Daddy’s. Just like we taught you.” His sniffled lessened as he took deep, concentrated breaths. “That’s it. You can do it, munchkin. Good job. I’m so proud of you.” She kissed his forehead as she got a bowl in front of her. “Would you like some fruit and yogurt?” He nodded, watching critically as she picked some fruit out of the serving bowl and covered them in vanilla yogurt. “Will you be okay with sitting here by yourself or do you want to sit on Grandpa John’s lap?” John looked up from his omelette at his name.

“Grandpa.” And how could he refuse the tiny hands reaching for him.

Derek watched with a small smile as John helped Adam eat, grateful that he liked at least one other person. “He probably likes him so much since he smells like Stiles.” Charlie whispered like she read his mind. “Good morning, love. How did you sleep?”

“As well as I can with tiny feet digging into my hip.”

“Awww, is my big bad wolf complaining?” She massaged his lower back as she teased him.

“You’re not the one with toe claws digging into your skin.” He groaned as she effectively got the knots out of his muscles.

“It just shows how much they love you.” She brushed a kiss on his neck before patting him on the back. “I’ll get the others up.” Derek let the sound of his son and the Sheriff whispering to each other fill his ears, alert to the footsteps coming down the stairs.

“It is way too early to be awake.” Stiles grumbled taking the omelette Derek offered. “Thanks.”

“It’s later than when you usually wake up back home.” And wasn’t that a thought. Pennsylvania was more of their home than where they grew up.

“Well I don’t have to ride a plane with four kids the night before back home. I miss my bed.”

“That was your bed.” Derek rolled his eyes, hearing the shuffling in the guest bedroom.

“That’s not the point, dude. You get what I mean.” Stiles grumbled into his plate.

“Daddy.” Derek picked up Mint even before she finished calling him and finished the last omelette and taking two plates in his arm not carrying his daughter. He heard Charlie handing Ransi and Nabi their plates while taking Adam’s to John. Breakfast was a quiet event with few comments here and there, but for most of it, each adult was concentrated on feeding and taking care of one of the kids each.


	9. Thanksgiving: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewed Mansion and Improtant Decisions

Meeting up with Scott and Isaac wasn’t as bad as the previous night but Adam still stuck to Derek like a leech as they drove to the renovated Hale house. From the outside, it look just as grand as he remembered it but in a different way. Derek had designed the structure himself and while he wanted to keep some of its original design, he added his own. He wanted it to be a new beginning whether it was used by them or the McCall Pack. He just didn’t want the old memories lingering around when it was supposed to be new. The inside wasn’t filled but some furniture was in. Letting the kids run around with a promise to be careful, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles watched out for them, John had to get to work. Derek took his wife’s hand as he gave her a tour of the place, explaining what he wanted and changed. She clung onto each and every word he said, making him feel even more loved than he ever felt with anyone else, even while having sex with some of the others. Getting to the master bedroom was hard. “I remember hiding under their bed whenever we would play hide-and-seek and Laura was it. It was kind of like an unspoken rule that our parents’ room was off limits but I still came each time, curled up under the king bed, waiting with bated breath. Until I grew too big and got stuck underneath with my legs sticking out.”

“Oh god. That is adorable.” She laughed at his past self. “I bet you were absolutely pinchable when you were their age.” Charlie grinned at his embarrassment.

“Why did I marry you?” He groaned into his hand, the one not holding her’s.

“Because you love me.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. He would never get tired of how she tasted. “That I do. That I do.”

“I was thinking of adopting another.” When they found out she was barren after the stress of being kicked out of her original pack, they had set aside the notion of more kids and the arrival of Stiles distracted them. But now that they settled and were really functioning as a pack, she was feeling she was ready for another.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you releasing a new book soon?” The book she was working on the very first time he met her was finally on the final stages of being published.

“Yeah, but I think we can do it. And I’m not saying it has to be a baby or anything. We can see if there is a teenager or something in a need of a stable home. I just think we should think about it. For the coming future.”

“Will Adam be okay with an older sibling other than Ransi all the sudden?” Derek was nervous but was willing to think about it.

“We’ll have to talk with them and Stiles but I think we should try. Does it make you uncomfortable?” He leaned into her palm when she softly touched his cheek.

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm. “No, I want to try. Together.”

“Together. Also I want to officially make Stiles our Emissary.” She smiled up at him and the sun just hit her face just right, lighting up her eyes into deep pools of honey. He nodded in agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He took her out of the room and to the rest of the house. By the time they finished their little tour, Adam had finally warmed up to the other wolves and they were all playing tag in the backyard. Using this change of a distraction, Derek called over Stiles. “We have something we want to run by with you?”

“Why? You’re the Alpha Pair.”

“Because this will affect the whole pack and you’re opinion matters even if it wasn’t Pack related.” Charlie was really a natural mother.

“Okay. What’s up?”

She looked up at her husband before turning back to their spark. “First, would you officially take the title and role of the New Hale Pack Emissary?”

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stared at Derek and then Charlie. “Wha-- Emis-- Me? Are you sure? I don’t know Jack shit about anything.”

“One, language.” Derek scolded before softening his look. “Two, you know more than you think. Remember who did most of the research in the past. That being said I know you are great at finding the truth in a mountain of myth and lies. And three, we’ve been thinking about it for a while and we don’t know anyone better suited.”

Stiles beamed at his Alpha. “Of course. Thank you so much. This all is just--”

“I wouldn’t get too excited because we have another thing to talk about.” Charlie didn’t want to break his mood but she was nervous about the next time.

“You’re not going to April Fool’s me, are you?”

“It isn’t April first yet.” Derek said deadpan.

“What he means is that no, we’re not taking it back unless you give us a good reason to.” Charlie elbowed the shit-grinning man next to her. “You are insufferable.”

“You love me.”

“It’s a wonder how.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his Alpha Pairs bantering. “Now, for the the last subject. We’re thinking of adopting another.”

“Another? When? How old? I don’t think Mint will like a younger sibling. She’s _waaaay_ too comfortable with being the youngest.” Stiles was shooting questions like he always did.

“We haven’t fully committed but there are a few supernaturals in the system that are already teens and don’t have a stable house. We were thinking of adopting one of them would be good for the kids. I want them to have an older sibling to lean on when we’re not there.”

“You make that sound like you’re going to disappear. Wait, you’re going to right?”

“God, no. Stiles, what are you even thinking?” Derek cuffed him behind the head.

“Yeah, that was dumb.” Stiles chuckled, rubbing his head but it was a serious concern for a moment. “But anyways, I’m good with whatever plan you think of. Just don’t expect me to teach them how to use a condom.”

“Stiles!” Charlie was the one to scuff him across the head this time.

“What? I’m just saying.” Stiles winced as he felt the bruise. “I think you left a bruise, Charlie.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

“Mommy, it’s not nice to hit pack.” Ransi tugged on her shirt.

“Yeah, _Mommy_. You’re not being nice.” Stiles smirked at her glare.

Pulling a sickeningly sweet smile, she apologized. “I’m sorry Stiles that you have a mind of a hormonal school boy which makes me want to hit you. Was that good for you, Rans darling?” The boy nodded and ran back to his oblivious siblings playing with the snickering Isaac and Scott. “Close your mouth, you look like a gaping fish. And it is _not_  an attractive look. Also, you two boys are just as bad as this one.” That made the other two young adult wolves duck their heads, suddenly finding Mint’s alien talk the most interesting thing in the world. “Ugh, boys. I’m going to order dinner since we didn’t bring anything to eat.” She walked into the house, leaving the boy out there.

“I’ll never win, will I.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Talking to the man married to her. Nope, not a chance.” Derek smirked, joined his kids and his former charge and pack member.


	10. Thanksgiving: Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can be an idiot sometimes but everything turns out alright in the end.

Not letting the kids adjust the rest of the McCall Pack was a bad idea. A  _ very  _ bad idea. It was the second day since they arrived in Beacon Hills (not counting the very first day--so second _ full _ day) when the whole pack came unannounced to the Hale house. The kids were helping them decorate and arrange the house with the things they got from Ikea the evening before, since the truck came just that morning. Scott was happily helping a serious Ransi put together a coffee table while Stiles and Isaac was with the girls making the beds and decorating the rooms with flowers and pictures and other things they deemed worthy. Derek had Adam helping him set up the bigger things like the dining room table and book shelves, though Derek was really doing most of the work. Charlie was in the kitchen organizing the boxes of utensils and pots and everything anyone could ever need for a kitchen. Derek had went all out with everything even though he decided to give it to the McCall Pack. So everyone was focused on the task at hand, almost missing the cars pulling up. Almost. Derek had heard with enough time to tuck Adam who was already freaking out at the mass of supernaturals growing closer as he called out for Scott. “Did they tell you they were coming?” Derek hissed, both in irritation and pain as Adam growled and sunk his claws into his shoulder.

“Wha--?” God, sometimes this boy was completely clueless.

“Your pack, McCall. Did they tell you or not that they were coming?” The little boy was already half-shifted, growling at the threat.

“Oh, shhhh-shot. I’m so sorry I totally forgot. Derek, I’m so sorry.”

The older Alpha sighed and walked towards the back and to the kitchen. “We’ll talk about it later. Right now, I need to focus on my kids.” Stiles was already running down the steps, both Mint and Nabi scrunched up into his shoulder.

“Whose cars are pulling up in the driveway? I only noticed because Mint freaked out when she saw them and Nabi latched onto my leg.”

“Nabi, come here, darling. It’s the McCall Pack. Scott forgot they were coming.”

Stiles looked incredulously at his brother. “Seriously, man?”

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are but now’s not the time for it. Go and tell your pack the situation. And be honest. We don’t want any mistakes any more. Isaac, you can stay for now, they’re used you just enough I think.” Derek nodded absentmindedly as he rocked Adam and reassured him with soft words.

“Isaac, I think Ransi wants a hug, could you?” Charlie’s voice broke the curly haired boy into action as soon he was with a boy tightly wrapping his arms around his neck, stuffing his face into Isaac’s scarf. “Scott, we can’t do anything. There’s too many of them. I’m sorry but some of you need to leave.” She sighed bouncing Nabi in her arms.

After a little bit, Derek growled from his place right next to the sliding door. “I don’t care, Scott. I’m not let all of them enter this house or get close to my children when they were clearly in distress.” Charlie sighed again as Derek flashed his eyes in the general direction of Scott. “It doesn’t matter if this is your territory. If at least half of them don’t leave within 10 seconds, Adam will be flipping shit and attacking the first person who enters that door and I won’t be able to stop them.”

“If he does, Derek. You can use it. It’ll be okay.” Charlie assured to the confusion of Isaac.

But Derek shook his head and refused. “No, I can’t let you get freaked out as well. I know how having two Alphas around is already messing with you. I won’t.” Charlie sighed for the third time but nodded. She thought she was keeping herself in check pretty well but she should’ve known he would catch on. After a while, the sound of two cars driving away let them all relax, except Adam. “Scott, bring them in one at a time and only on my cue.” The other Alpha must have agreed because soon Lydia was peeking through the door.

“I’m not going to get mauled, am I? Because I really like this outfit, you know.”

Stiles chuckled, Mint perking a little in interest at the pattern of her clothes. She always had an eye for fashion, even at the age of two. “No, I think he’s settled a bit. It’s good to see you again. How’s Brown?”

She kept the click of her heels to a minimum but still audible and still held the confident stride. “It’s almost a joke, honestly. Most of my classes are things an imbecile could learn.”

“Not everyone is a genius like you, Lydia.” Derek huffed, but kept Adam facing the other way.

“I shouldn’t have to tell them the most basic of theorems of Advanced Calculus.”

“I’m sorry you have to suffer being surrounded by complete asinine people, I’m Charlie. Nice to meet you.” The two women shook hands, Charlie taking the body scan in a stride.

“Stiles’ told me about you. You must be great if you can deal with these two on a daily basis.”

“All it takes is some patience, patience, unbreakable will.”

“Come on, we’re not  _ that _ bad.” Stiles whined, stomping his feet a little, earning a small giggle from the two girls. “I’m not troublesome, right Minty?”

“I wov Un’ce Sti!” She giggle at his raspberry to the cheek.

“I wov you, too Minty Fresh.”

“Oh you two are adorable. I’m totally sending that to Jackson.”

“Wha--? Wait!” Stiles reached out for her phone to no luck. “You still talk to Jackson?”

She gave him a look that said  _ idiot, of course I do _ . “It’s already sent.”

“What’s already sent?” Kira popped her head into the kitchen, Derek shushed a small growl from Adam. Nabi was most curious of Kira seeing as they both had some Korean in their blood. “Oh, is she Korean?” Kira waved at the little girl who ducked into her mom’s shoulder.

“Yeah, let me guess. You’re a half?” Charlie asked. “By the way, I’m Charlie.”

“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Kira. My mom’s Japanese but my dad’s Korean. So yeah, you’re right.” Nabi became a bit braver and reached out for a pig tail. Kira bent closer letting her play with her hair.

**Mommy, it’s like mine. Black and straight!** Nabi excitedly exclaimed.

“That’s right, darling. You’re just like her.” She felt a nudge on her arm.

Derek looked reluctantly at his wife. “Sorry, but Adam wants you now. Switch?” Kira watched curiously as did Lydia while Derek easily took Nabi and deposited Adam into Charlie’s arms without letting the boy face the door. “Thanks. Adam, you feeling better?” The boy nodded but kept his nose near Charlie’s scent gland on her neck. “Sorry about that. Adam’s not good with strangers.”

“Don’t worry about it. Scott told us.” Kira reassured, teaching Nabi how to braid.

“What all did he tell you guys?”

“That they were bad with strangers?”

Derek sighed. Of course he didn’t tell the reason. “Adam’s been abused and abandoned by people he should’ve been able to trust. Ransi has been into multiple foster homes before Charlie permanently adopted him, Nabi was abused, abandoned, and rendered mute by people we suspect were her parents, and Mint lost her parents in a car crash when she was 6 months old. They all have abandonment issues and don’t trust as easily as other kids. But we’re trying to help them and giving them time to adapt to the environment step by step is the best solution right now.” Kira’s and Lydia’s eyes were wide at the confession.

“I’m so sorry. We didn’t know.” Lydia whispered.

“It’s not fine but we understand. Most people would never want to even imagine children going through what these kids have. But this is their reality, our reality.” Charlie states.

The door creaks open and Liam shyly walks in. “Is this timing okay?”

“Yeah, come over here, Liam.” It took a while but by dinner Adam was curious about the new supernaturals but too emotionally wrung out to leave his mom’s arms.


	11. Thanksgiving: Party Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids aren't the only ones struggling internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but it's what seemed to make sense with what I've written already.

Now that the McCall pack really understood the gravity of their condition, they were more eager to introduce themselves one by one and soon, the kids were at least okay with being around most of them, just not all of them at once. So the idea of a kid’s room was set up for the Thanksgiving feast. Charlie and Derek weren’t too worried about them leaving since they didn’t want to be in the loud crowded living room of the newly finished Hale house. But they checked on their kids more often than not. Stiles would find himself playing with the kids more than talking to his friends, to the amusement of all.

It was surprisingly easy for Derek to enter into conversation and not as awkward as he thought. Isaac reminded him of how his kids were with their cuddling tendencies, just a bit more subtle. He did get the kid out of his own hell of a house. Maybe Derek didn’t get Isaac out like Charlie did for the kids but the fact that she helped those kids really got Isaac to warm up to the woman that essentially stole him from the pup. Derek found the curly-haired pup following Charlie more than once or glancing at her to make sure she was still there almost constantly.

Charlie was really a trooper. She could small talk with anyone but with enough about her life to give them some semblance of familiarity but not enough to just spill her guts. She did have to excuse herself if she was in the same room as both him and Scott for too long but the others didn’t seem to question and carry on. “Hey, you okay?” Derek walked up to her as she leaned against the sliding door, rubbing her arms in comfort. Her eyes had a twinge of alertness and fear but not enough to have to forcibly remove her, yet.

“Yeah, just need a second. It’s all just--” Derek sometimes forgot the kids weren’t the only ones that haven’t been around other supernaturals in a long time. “I’ll be okay. You should go back there. They missed and worried about you even if they don’t say anything.” Her smile was tight, maybe they should step out for a second.

“But you need me as well. Come on.” He took her hand and led her outside to the small clearing behind the Pack house. Leading her to a wooden bench swing towards the middle edge, near the flower garden, he pulled her into his lap. Gently rocking the swing, he played with her hair as he felt the tension in her body fade slowly. They sat in silence not saying anything, just sitting there with her head resting on his shoulder as she stared into the forest, lost in her thoughts, Derek just waiting. After a while, he could hear the kids wondering where they were and asking Stiles where they were. “The kids are asking for us. Are you okay to see them?” She nodded and he let her get up, feeling colder without her in his arms.

They walked back and the moment they stepped back in, Charlie was tackled by the kids. Derek smiled as he just closed the door behind them and picked up Ransi and Mint while Charlie took Adam and Nabi. “Where did you go, Mommy? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to rip someone’s throat out with my teeth?” Adam asked as he touched her face and hair.

Derek chuckled at the familiar threat and only laughed harder when she glared at him. “Sweetie, I’m sorry. Daddy and I were just getting some fresh air. We’re both okay and you don’t have to rip  _ anyone’s _ throat with your teeth. Plus with you do that, I can’t give you any more kisses.” To emphasis, she littered the frowning boy with butterfly kisses until he was a giggling mess. Jealous of the attention, Nabi took her mom’s face in her hands and turned her head, landing a big smooch on her lips. Derek noted Melissa, John, Stiles, and Isaac in the doorway looking in concerned but the giggling and bright laugh from Charlie and the kids seemed to ease their minds. They would be okay.


	12. Thanksgiving: Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon with the old pack and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter to make up for the last short one.

The day after Thanksgiving went uneventfully. The McCall Pack took the kids to the beach, knowing that no one non-supernatural will be there. Ransi had a blast in the water and even got Liam to help him balance on a squeegee board like he was surfing. Derek and Charlie shared a look with each other, their eldest will probably want to learn to surf in the coming future. The kids had so much fun at the beach that the usual day before the full moon behavior was barely there. But the uneventfulness wasn’t the same for the night. Adam had become extremely irritated, enough to force Derek to flash his eyes more than once. Nabi refused to let go of Charlie, even when the older wolf needed to go to the bathroom. Mint had scratched Stiles and John multiple times which she felt instantly bad for and when she tried to control her claws and fangs and found she couldn’t, she wouldn’t stop crying in frustration and lashing out. In the course of 30 minutes, Ransi had what looked like every single blanket, pillow, anything that was soft and cuddly around the pack plus John. There were even a few articles of clothing from everyone’s wardrobe.

And yet, John took it all in a stride. He let Ransi practically make a burrito out of him with only his head and arms sticking out. He smiled fondly at Mint every time she scratched him and told her it doesn’t hurt and that he was okay. He distracted Adam with stories of Stiles, to the Spark’s chagrin, and his days as Sheriff. He made the best tasting cup of hot chocolate for Nabi, and the rest, when she was feeling extremely down. Derek and his wolf purred lowly in pride and contentment watching the two humans of the pack helping in whatever way they could, not caring that if it was an extremely bad full moon, the kids could tear them apart. But he knew deep down they wouldn’t. Because they were pack. Both of them were pack and the kids knew that, Charlie knew that. He hoped John and Stiles could feel it as well.

On the day of the full moon, Derek deemed it well to do a joint get together with the McCall Pack at the house and got his kids ready for a whole day of play. “Daddy? Where are we going?” Ransi had been in the stage of asking about everything and anything, even though he may have asked the same thing just a moment before.

“We’re going to the McCall Pack house, big guy.” And he was getting big. They’ll have to go shopping again.

“Why are we going? Is Grandpa John coming?”

“We’re going because of the full moon.” Derek tugged his tiny shoes onto his dangling feet. “Grandpa John will be coming after he’s done being Sheriff John.”

“Daddy! Help me!” Adam whined in his ears as he swung his legs as high as he could, making the bed bounce and in turn Ransi.

“Adam~ No bouncing. I don’t like it.” Ransi cried.

Adam immediately stopped and hugged his brother. “I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t like it.” He kissed the darker-skinned boy on the cheek

“It’s okay. I love you, Adam.” Derek melted at his boy’s adorableness but shoes won’t be worn by themselves.

“Are you boys ready?” Charlie’s voice rang upstairs from the kitchen where she had just finished packing some food she made. “Stiles and the girls are complaining about you guys being too slow.”

“It’s because they are, Mommy.” Mint had taken to Lydia quite a lot and held herself very much like the banshee.

“Come on, boys. We don’t want to keep the girls waiting.” Derek sighed dramatically.

“And Stiles!” Their new emissary called out.

“I already counted you.” Derek smirked as they got to the living room.

“That’s rude, sourwolf. I am very much a man and I’m more than positive that I have a pe--”

“Okay~ let’s get going before Lydia calls again for her protege.” Charlie quickly ushered them all to the van they rented for the week. As soon as they got to the house and the doors were open, the kids were running out and to their favorite member of the McCall Pack. Meaning Liam caught Ransi mid-leap, Jordan was swinging Adam up and down, Kira was cuddling Nabi, and Lydia was complementing Mint’s cute outfit as she cuddled in the banshee’s arms. “Scott, Malia, could you help with the food? There’s two coolers in the back plus a couple of bags of other things.” Never say Charlie was unprepared for a full moon night. The two younger weres easily did as they were told while Derek, Stiles, and Charlie got the rest. The day was filled with eating, cuddling, watching movies, more cuddling, playing all over the house, playing outside, cuddling and endless cuddling. Derek and Charlie had their hands full with making sure the rest didn’t leave too much of a mess while still joining the cuddling when they were asked. John and Melissa came right before dinner and caught a glimpse of a sleeping pack, four little children right in the middle of the pile. “Awww, they are so adorable.” Melissa said as she took an endless picture.

“They should be getting up soon.” Charlie answered from the kitchen. “Derek, can you get--?”

“Already on it.” Derek carefully stepped through the pile and gingerly picked up Adam before he could freak out in a pile of non-pack. “Shhhh, you’re safe, buddy. You’re safe.” He shushed until the little boy stopped squirming and went back to sleep.

“Parenthood looks good on you, Derek.” Melissa squeezed his arm and exchanged warm smiles. “Charlie, do you need any help?”

“Not really, Jordan’s finishing up the salad and we just have to wait for the meat to finish cooking. We should be good.” Derek got close enough so Charlie could kiss her son’s fiery hair while still stirring the soup. “Here.” Derek let her feed him a spoonful of the soup to test. They missed both John and Melissa taking a picture. “Good enough for both the kids and rest?” Derek nodded and kissed her on the cheek before taking Adam outside to wake up. Honestly, the previously brooding man was just too adorable and soft now not to have pictures taken secretly.

“How did you two meet?” Charlie looked over at Melissa’s soft fondness and smiled back. Jordan also perked up at the question.

“Oh, do tell. I want to know.” Kira and Lydia came in with Nabi and Mint in their arms respectively.

“That reminds me, I never got that whole story.” Stiles yawned as he carried Ransi to his mom.

Taking Ransi and letting Stiles stir the soup, she leaned against the counter next to him. “How Derek and I met? I’m pretty sure the kids met him first. I think they were about four then and Mint was turning 7 months old. Apparently, he came every day to the park Ransi, Adam, and Nabi play at during the same time for a whole three weeks. They started calling him Mr.Wolf since they didn’t know his name. But anyways, I met him officially two or so weeks after he arrived but I heard a lot about him from the kids. Especially his lunches, which then turned to our dinner for some reason.”

“Awww, they were trying to be like him even before you got together.” Melissa cooed.

Charlie chuckled, “yeah, you could say that. I was kind of skeptical of him actually when I first saw him but who wouldn't? He was this dark and brooding man, stubble not helping his case. And he was just watching my kids like some kind of stalker so of course, I would be nervous about this guy.” By now the rest of the McCall Pack was awake and crowding the kitchen, listening. “But my kids insisted that he was nice, that he helped Nabi before she hurt herself from falling and some other things. So I did what I usually do and trusted my kids. We invited him for lunch and found he was a decent guy. And it helped the kids seemed to really like him.”

“Oh, god. Your kids were playing matchmaker.” Stiles burst out laughing. “The sourwolf got bested by four-year-olds.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Everyone turned to Derek as he brought in a now alert Adam. He scowled at the hyperactive emissary but by now everyone knew there was no fire behind it.

Charlie just rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. As eloquent as ever. “Anyways, after he watched over them so I could finish up a manuscript for the latest book I published and the kids made him swear he would come back to play. Though I have a feeling he may or may not have been stalking us. There were one too many instances where we bumped into him at the grocery store or in the library. With the number of times he suddenly showed up, it couldn't have been a coincidence.” Derek ducked his head away but she didn’t miss his ears turning pink. “Oh my god. You totally were following us. Holy mackerel! Oh, you are golden.” Derek grumbled and pouted as everyone burst out laughing, kids completely oblivious to the amusement. “Well, I guess I can't complain since it worked like a charm.” She pecked his cheek, smiling brightly. “So basically he stalked me until we just gave him full access.” Derek, now more composed, looked down at his wife with what the others would describe as love-puppy eyes.

“I bet you gave him full access,” Lydia smirked knowing all the adults caught the innuendo.

Derek and Charlie glanced at each other, she shrugged. “We have done it but we don't feel the need to. Since we both are more asexual than anything.” Derek shrugged at the guilty looks on the other pack. “Don't feel bad that you didn't know.”

“Daddy, what is asexual?” Ransi looked over at his dad expectantly.

“Uhhh,” Derek glanced at Charlie for help but she only shrugged  _ you’re on your own _ . “Asexual is when you are okay with just hugs and kisses.” Charlie snorted at his awkward answer.

“Am I asexual? I like kisses and hugs.” Charlie had to hide her face into the serious boy’s head to stifle her laughter at her husband's confused and slightly constipated look. Just because he’s gotten better with feelings and talking doesn't mean he doesn't struggle.

Deciding to help him out, she responded, “whether you are asexual or something else, we will always love you and give you a lot of hugs and kisses. Now let's go fill up your itty bitty stomach.” Derek sighed in relief as she effectively diverted everyone's attention to food.


	13. Disappearance: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times have been too peaceful

After that the full moon night went without any more awkward questions and instead was filled with playful fighting, chasing, tickling, just letting their supernaturalness go. For the sake of the little ones, they decided to stay in the clearing behind the house rather than running through the woods like they usually did. Derek was urged to fully shift by his kids and Isaac and ran around snapping at his laughing kids. Charlie was following Mint as the little girl sniffed at the garden and other plants around the perimeter when all hell went loose.

Mint had been telling her about the flower she found in the garden when a static of magic erupted in her nose. Only having time to grab Mint to her chest, Charlie felt a shot of panic, eyes instantly locking with Derek’s confused hazel eyes before a hand sucked her out of view.

Derek just barely picked up Charlie’s heartbeat skyrocket and quickly looked up to see her and Mint disappear with a cloaked figure looming over them. And suddenly his world went silent. The steady heartbeat of his mate, gone. The refreshing smell of his mate, gone. Charlie was gone and they were surrounded by witches and pixies. Letting a feral roar rip through his lungs, all he saw was red. Literally and figuratively. Inside he was furious, afraid, only searching for his mate. On the outside, he was tearing at invisible barriers, his flesh tears as quickly as it healed, breaking through with sheer force.

By now Ransi, Adam, and Nabi realized something was extremely wrong. Daddy only raged when the pack was injured. Frantically looking around for pack, they raced to Stiles but couldn’t find Mommy. “Mommy? Where's MOMMY?! Where’s Minty?!” Adam roared as he clung to Stiles, his fear and anger feeding Derek’s wolf. _ Must find pack. Protect pack. Mate. Mate. _

“Shit. I need to stop him before he does something he gravely regrets. Ransi, Adam, Nabi, stay with Grandpa John. Do you understand?” Stiles was in full Spark mode and his magic was a calming balm for the kids. “We’ll find your Mommy and Mint. Just stay with Grandpa right now.” Running past the shocked McCall pack and ignoring the protests, he pulled out a retractable staff of cold iron, silver, mountain ash and other anti-supernatural properties, it reacting perfectly to his magic and extending into a full staff. Knocking out witch after pixies after witch, he made his way closer to Derek. “Derek! Focus on the kids! Don’t let this get the better of you! We will find her but you can’t kill all of them! We need their information!” Stiles grunted when he just barely deflected a fireball. “Derek! Listen for your kids! They need you! Not this feral, raged Wolf! They need their Alpha Derek! Ransi, Adam, and Nabi needs their Dad!” The mention of the kids made the Alpha hesitate. But that hesitation let one witch throw a blue fireball straight into his chest, knocking him out, his chest burnt to a crisp. Stiles was shocked for a second before he let his magic loose. A wave of pure magic blasted from his body and soon every hostile was on the ground unconscious but alive.

Rushing to his Alpha, Stiles felt for a heartbeat, catching a faint but steady one. “Daddy!” 

Stiles’ eyes flicked up to the three kids running towards them, but the danger hasn’t fully past yet. “Stop! It’s not safe! Scott get these heathens tied up or something and call Deaton. Derek may need it and we need to find Charlie.”

At her name, Derek groaned awake. “Stiles? What happened? Where’s Char--?” Derek bolted up only to double over in pain. “Shit! They took her and Mint! I need to find them!” He growled, shrugging off Stiles’ arms.

“Derek! Calm down. You need to at least heal! You can’t just go after a witch that can teleport that easily!”

Derek roared in his face, fully Alpha. “Don’t talk back to me! I’m your Alpha!”

“You may be my Alpha but I’m your Emissary! And I’m fucking telling you that your kids can’t lose both of you! They need you, Derek. You can’t just think of yourself anymore.” Derek looked up from the spark and to his three children huddled together in John’s arms. He could hear them whimpering in lose and need but too scared to run over. He couldn’t leave them, Stiles was right. They needed him.

Letting his legs give in, he fell to his knees, a feeling akin to the time when he lost Boyd and Erica but a hundred times worse coursing through his whole being. “I can’t lose her. Not her. Anyone but her.” He barely felt his kids running to his side and hugging him, nuzzling into his side like their life depended on it. All he felt was empty without the beating of her heart, the light breeze of her scent, the soft feeling of her skin against his. He needs to find her, but his kids needed him right now. “I’m so sorry. I let them take her, I let them take Charlie. I’m so sorry.”

Ransi crooned into his chin, Nabi dug herself further into his chest and Adam wrapped himself in Derek’s arm. “You can find her, Daddy. We believe in you. We will find her. Please, don’t leave us.” Derek broke at Adam’s whispered pleas and let the gates free, tears freely streaming down his face and his body shaking with grief.

He felt a warm hand on his back and Stiles resting his head on Derek’s back. “We’ll find her. Even if we have to go through hell and back. We will find them. Charlie will never let them do anything to Mint.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. How far will they go before we find them? How much will she have to endure? I can’t--”

“We’ll find them. We will. We have to.”


	14. Disappearance: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to Charlie and Mint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has depictions of torture.

A needing whimper aroused Charlie from the darkness. Blinking and letting her eyes adjust, she moved to get up but a pull at her torso, wrists, and ankles stopped her. Groaning, she sniffed the rope binding her to the pole, Wolfsbane. That’s why it hurt like a bitch. Then something caught her nose. The familiar scent of the sun, a garden under the bright sun, mint leaves fluttering in a summer breeze. “Mentha!”

“Mommy.” The quiet cry came from the dark corner of the room, barn? Cabin? She couldn’t tell. She was in the only spot of light in the abandoned building. “Mommy, help me. Ash.” Shit they’re keeping her in with mountain ash.

“Sweetie, listen to me. Remember what we told you. Don’t touch the ash. Stay in the circle as close to the center as you can. Can you do that for me, sweet cheeks?” She heard a shuffling and breathed a sigh a relief. “Okay, now you need to tell me if anyone came in while you were awake.” Silence but a swishing of hair. “Honey, I can’t see you so you need to say yes or no.”

“Don’t worry about getting an answer from her. It’s only me around here.” The voice sent a shiver down her spine. She had been too engrossed in her daughter she didn’t realize she came in. “So this is the mutt he left me for. How disappointing.”

Kate’s blue face appeared into the stream of light. “Are we feeling a little green here? Sorry, I didn’t realize under all that blue.” Charlie hissed at a mountain ash staff smack her shoulder, Mint whimpered in the corner. “I can see why you can’t keep a relationship.” The woman was wearing gloves, that’s why she could touch it.

“If you know what is good for your daughter, you’ll keep your trap shut.” The werejaguar snarled.

“If you think that, you obviously haven’t seen that line of mountain ash around her. Even with those hideous gloves on, you won’t get past that.” Her arm was now broken.

“You just as talkative as that human brat. Are you sure Derek’s not substituting you for him?” Keep her attention of me was all Charlie thought.

“Was that to hurt you or me? Because how I see it, at least I’m a good enough of a substitute unlike this one abandoned Smurf I know.” Her grunted back a scream as she felt the werejaguar deeply slash her legs.

“I don’t care who the fuck you are.” The snarl made Mint whimper into herself. “All I want is for him to suffer, to rid this world of the dirty supernaturals.”

“Then start with yourself, Fucking Bitch! Or have you forgotten that you're one step away from being an Avatar?” After that she didn’t have the concentration to snark back and hold back the pain.

“Mommy!” There was a pause in the lashes.

“Sweetie, you need to close your eyes for me. Don’t open them until I tell you. Just listen to my voice.” She grunted when the lashing started again. “Everything is going to be okay--”groan”--you doing so well, sweetheart.” The next lash was hard enough to get her to scream.

“I was wondering when you were going to sing for me.” The pain clouded her vision and it took all of her to keep mumbling for the now crying and whimpering Mint, stuck in mountain ash, hearing her mom be tortured.

Charlie wasn’t sure how long it was through all the pain but she vaguely heard a commotion outside and the bitch storming out. She forgot to tie her back on the pole, letting Charlie crawl her way to the ring of mountain ash. A trail of blood followed her and pain erupted with each movement but soon she was right up against it. “Mommy?”

“Don’t open your eyes yet, sweetie. We’ll be out of here soon.”

“Blood. Mommy’s blood.”

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be okay. Sweetie, think of something happy. Remember the shells on the beach we collected? The ones that sound like the ocean?” She could feel the pain wanting her to faint. But Mint needed her. Her pup needed her. “Do you remember their soft pink color and their rough ridges? The sound of the ocean waves hidden inside, in their protection?” She could kind of see the little form nod but blood was getting into her eyes. “Do you remember the hot chocolate Grandpa John made us? How it tasted like creamy chocolate and peppermint? And how you said this was going to be your drink because the peppermint was like your name, Mint? My sweet, darling Metha. You are so brave. Remember Uncle Stiles and the small trick he always do for you guys? How you learned sign language faster than Uncle Stiles for Nabi? Remember the adventures you had with Adam and Ransi? Remember how you brought Mommy and Daddy together? How you were such a good flower girl at our wedding? Do you remember the flowers, sweetie? How you demanded mint leaves because you were part of the family, too?” Mint was crying for her Mommy while Charlie felt her eyes droop. “Can you hear what’s going on outside? Just concentrate and sort the sounds like we taught you.”

“Can’t. Mommy. Pain.” Charlie heard a shuffling growing closer to her. Mint must have moved closer.

“Shhhh, you can do it, baby girl. I believe in you. I know it hurts but you can do it.” Charlie didn’t want to force her but all she could hear was the pounding of her blood.

“Scary Woman scared. Running away. Heart beats. Stiles. Daddy!” Charlie beamed at her daughter.

“That’s brilliant. Can you howl for him? Howl for Alpha, for Daddy.” A childish howl, full of pain, sadness, and hope was the last thing she heard before Charlie couldn’t hold off the darkness any longer.


	15. Disappearance: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack/Family is never lost forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I'll be honest and I forgot to post the next chapter until now.  
> I will warn you, you may feel a tightness in your chest and may even cry (I sure almost did writing and revising). But I promise everyone'll be okay in the end!  
> But I hope everyone still enjoys it :D

The witches and pixies were apparently working against their will and whatever Stiles did to knock them out canceled the spell. After Derek healed considerably with the help of Deaton, one of the witches took them through the Preserve. They found a mauled body of a cloaked woman, apparently the witch that controlled them all. “But she wasn’t working alone. There was another woman. Blonde hair, mid 30’s maybe, not human.” They trudge further into the forest and tumbled into a clearing with a sizable cabin, falling to ruin. A spell wrapped around the building, denying them the ability to hear or smell anything or get near it but the witch swore this was the place. “I’m not strong enough to reverse the spell but he might be.” She pointed to Stiles nervously. A reasonable reaction in relation to what he did. While the witch taught him the spell, movement from the cabin alerted Derek, Chris, Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Malia of the person exiting the cabin.

“Derek, sweetie. It’s  _ so _ nice to see you.” The only thing stopping him from breaking into a run and ripping her throat out was Chris holding him back.

“Kate. I thought you said you weren’t going to get caught anymore?” Chris said evenly. There was no love left in the brother for his deranged sister.

“Who says I’m caught?” Kate smirked. “Plus when news that Der-bear got a new fuck-toy I just had to have a look.”

“What did you do to her?!” Derek growled.

“Is she as good as I was, Derek? Does she know about us? How I taught you  _ every _ _thing_ you know?”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Derek was thrumming with rage. The others no different.

“Oh, don’t worry, Derek. She’ll live. For now. But you have a choice. Come after me or save that poor excuse of a lover. Your pick.” Kate started running into the woods, Malia and Liam immediately running after her. 

“Go help Charlie. We’ll deal with Kate.” Chris squeezed his shoulder and motioned for Isaac to follow him.

“Stiles?” Derek was already running up to the door, only for it to shoot a bolt of electricity up his arm when he touched the door. “Stiles!” He was going impatient as the worst tormented his mind.

“I got it. Hold on.” With a few archaic words, a painful howl of pup rang through the clearing and Derek was ripping the door off its hinges. Scanning the room, he desperately slid towards his unconscious mate before noticing the wolfsbane-infused rope and mountain ash.

“Stiles!” His Emissary was already there, cutting the rope with his dagger and flinging the rope as far away from them as possible. Derek let Stiles comfort the bawling Mint and assessed the damage. Charlie was covered in blood but her wounds were closing steadily. Just not quick enough. The worst was the band of sizzling flesh around her arms and chest where the rope was. Her arms and legs were bent in an awkward position, healing wrong. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Some healing slower than others. He thought he'd throw up at the sight of her mangled back. “Please, be okay. Stay with me. Don’t leave me, Charlie, please.” He begged her as he cried into her matted hair in grief, regret, and pain, rocking back and forth as he tightly held her close.

“We need to get her to Deaton. We need to get them both to him.” Stiles’ calm voice didn’t mask the rage towards Kate and pain from seeing his pack so broken. Derek nodded and picked her carefully in his arms. The whole run back, Derek took more precaution not to jostle her more than he needed but she had yet to respond to anything and that terrified the three of them. She didn't even react to the desperate cries of her youngest daughter. The only thing that was keeping him together was her steady, if not a quieter than normal, heartbeat.

Deaton took one look at her and ushered them into one of the guest bedroom. It felt like forever for her to be back to some physical semblance of herself. Derek winced at every rag that pulled off dark with blood, at every re-breaking of bones, at the smell of burning flesh as wolfsbane ash was wrapped onto the rope burn to neutralize the toxin. Melissa did everything she could to sooth Derek’s pain and help Deaton in any way she could but she still couldn't help the helplessness creeping into her desperate thoughts of hope.

The kids were downstairs, not letting anyone but Stiles and John near them. Adam even clawed Isaac when he passed them some blankets and pillows. No one had the energy to scold him. Nabi never let go of Mint and Ransi mothered them endlessly, cocooning them all, making sure they were well fed, soothing their hair like he remembered his mom doing. With every layered ward he placed around the pack house, Stiles swore he would never let anyone take or hurt his pack like that ever again. John laid on the mattress Jordan brought down for them, letting the pups lay all over him until Stiles came back in. His own mind plagued with tragedy but a prayer of quick recovery for the woman that had become like a daughter to him.

That night the whole house was woken up by a blood-curtling scream of a child. By Charlie’s bedside, Derek bolted up and rushed down the stairs in record time into the living room. Mint was screaming at the top of her lungs while the other kids were stuck between wanting to cover their sensitive ears and wrap their tiny arms around their little sister. The pack mentality won over and they huddled around her, scenting her, rubbing their head all over the traumatized two year old in hopes of easing her pain the best they could. But her nightmares never stopped. Derek scooped up his screaming child and rocked her back and forth, shushing her as best he could. Every renewed cry tore the gash in his heart deeper, tears falling as he apologized for his uselessness in driving away the monsters that plagued her mind. Apologizing for not keeping the ones he promised to protect safe.

After an hour of screaming, Mint was coughing, her throat wrecked, but still crying her eyes out. Ransi immediately got the sippy cup from the coffee table and handed it to Derek. “Thanks, buddy.” Derek mumbled, his own voice rougher than usual, as he soothed Mint’s hair, watching with hawk eyes as she drank through her sharp intakes of breath. “Do you want to see Mommy?” He whispered not just to Mint but the three others. They all nodded and quietly followed him up the stairs to her room. “She needs to rest so be gentle.” He let them up onto the bed and watched them cling onto some part of her. Adam was at her head, Ransi behind Minty as she crowded her left side, and Nabi on the left. Derek laid exhausted behind Nabi but waited until their little heartbeats settled to a deep sleep. John and Stiles took the chairs in the room. It was too painful for them to be apart for too long.

The McCall Pack was a constant but didn’t impose when they weren’t officially welcomed. They just stayed away taking peeks and glances to sooth their worried nerves. While they were tired of Mint screaming awake each night, they were more worried than anything. They could see the toll it was taking on the tiny girl, her appetite depleting, her energy draining. “Sweetie, you need to eat something.” Derek sighed as he bounced her on his leg, trying to get her to eat some of her lunch. It’s been three days since they found the two of them and everything was taking a toll on everyone. Derek didn’t even want to eat lately either but he needed the kids to so he forced himself to set an example. Even when each bite made him want to throw up. Mint shook her head and tiredly tried to squirm out of his arms, undoubtedly wanting to go back to Charlie’s side. “Mint, please. If you don’t eat, you're going to get hungry.” The other kids sat sedated, pushing their food around but eating bit by bit. Even Adam was picking at his food rather than shoveling it in like usual.

“Not hungry. Want Mommy.” Mint always had a bigger attachment to Charlie than the other kids and the recent events only made it grow. At the mention of their Mom, the three others stopped eating and fiddled with their fingers.

“Mint, I know you miss her. I do, too, darling. _So much_." It felt like it took him everything to hold back the tears from breaking out. "But you need to eat. Come on, sweetie, just three bites, okay? Stay strong for Mommy.” Derek pleaded, nuzzling her brunette curls, kissing her curls with light loving lips. Though he tried not to think of the worst that could happen, he didn't want his kids to think his love for them would ever disappear. No matter what happened. The little girl nodded in defeat and let him feed her half of her portion. Better than breakfast at least. He let her move to Stiles’ lap, giving room for the other three to occupy her vacant spot. He gave them all the attention and care they needed, hoping she would wake soon.

It was the fourth day during dinner when Derek picked up a change in Charlie’s heartbeat. Quickly setting Adam into John’s arms, he ran through the house and into her room, just in time to see her eyes flutter open. “Derek?” She coughed painfully as her throat was dry as a desert.

“Here.” He helped her take a sip of the water they left on the nightstand, taking in every detail of her face. “Charlie? I’m not dreaming, am I?” His voice was barely a whisper as his trembling hands reached up to tuck her hair off her face.

“I’m sorry to make you worry, love.” Her smile was tired but didn’t hold any less love in it.

Her soft words, the way she called him 'love', the smile. Everything just broke the wall he had built up and his tears ran free. “Oh, thank god.” He hid his wet tears in the crook of her neck, scenting her scent gland, taking in her soothing rain. It was like color returned to his life. “I thought I lost you. I can’t--Please. Don’t ever do that again. Don’t leave me.” He begged, a weight lifting off of him, making him feel light-headed.

Before she could respond tiny footsteps clamored into the room. “MOMMY!” Charlie chuckled fondly as all her kids ran and jumped onto the bed. Mint sneaked herself between her and Derek, who had yet to let her go. Ransi was hugging her from behind, Nabi was in her lap and Adam glued to her side. Stiles was staring from the door like he couldn’t believe his eyes, but when she opened her arm that wasn’t already holding Derek, he rushed to her side, crowding Adam closer to her, not that the fiery little boy minded.

Deaton and Melissa had cleared her but suggested she didn’t do too much for the next day or two. Not that Derek would even let her get up without help. Charlie took bed rest in a stride and accepted the coddling and mothering everyone seemed to give her. The first night was the first peaceful night of sleep the whole house got since they brought them back and Charlie quickly got better. However, she knew that the nightmares would come eventually. Unlike her kids, she didn’t scream awake but she did gasp for air. She had learned long ago to keep her nightmares silent. As she pulled herself from the pile of kids, Charlie remembered pain and suffering. Derek stirred as she pulled out of his arms. “Charlie?”

She kissed his scrunched brows and rubbed the back of his ear like she knew he loved. “I’m okay, love. Just need to go to the bathroom.” She waited until she heard his deep breathing settle before quietly stepping out of the room. Instead of going to the bathroom like she said she would, she stepped out into the November air, letting the smell of the forest around them comfort her. There was a tint of magic but the smell of Stiles perfect knit itself within the sharp tang so instead of agitating her, it soothed her mind to know their Emissary was protecting them. A shiver ran through her body as she remembered her drea--nightmare. Instead of Mint in the ash circle, it was her. She was left to watch as Kate tortured her sobbing daughter, carving her into pieces as she stood helpless in her invisible prison. The others didn’t get there in time and she was left to smell and feel her youngest die just a couple of feet away, not being able to do anything. All she could do was scream trying but failing to bring that monster’s attention to her. The monster only ignored her, taking pleasure in her desperation. She shuddered, forcing herself out of the dark delusion; instead listening to the soft beating of her children, peacefully sleeping. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there listening to the wildlife wake up slowly and smelling the sweet breeze of the forest but she was pulled back to reality when warm arms wrapped around her waist.

“You weren’t in the bathroom.” Derek mumbled as he gently swayed back and forth, his head dug deep in her neck. “Are you okay?” Charlie stared at the brightening sky and sighed. She shook head as she wove her fingers into his. “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head. “Okay.” There was no judgement in his voice or a need to push for answers. Derek just held her weight, letting her fully relax in his arms, humming a song his mother sang to him. They stood there watching the sun peek through the trees and then climbing above the canopy before they heard the first person rustling around in their room. Tugging her inside, they quietly started breakfast, working fluidly with each other in silence. Charlie wanted a bit of normalcy to ease her mind. Surprisingly it was Stiles that stumbled in first. Derek immediately handed him a cup of coffee, one sugar and a splash of almond milk. Stiles walked over to Charlie where she was cutting the fruit and fell back asleep on her back, his coffee lazily resting in his hand. After that, Lydia came, followed closely by Jordan. Than John and Melissa came to check up on everyone and breakfast before their shift. The kids stumbled just in time for Derek to finish making the pancakes and waffles. There was a peace in the home that was there in what felt like a long time. A peace that gave hope for recovery.

The next two days went similarly, quietly and calmly, before they had to go back to their home in Pennsylvania. They left with promises to call and skype more.


	16. Twins, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale family starts to think of increasing their numbers.

Finally back home, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Beacon Hills was nice and the people were all hospitable, but it wasn’t home. As Charlie and Derek unpacked, the kids took a nap on their parent’s bed and Stiles went out back to fortify the wards and alarms he made before. He never wanted a repeat of the Incident.

It took a while but Mint wasn’t as anxious and could stay away from her mom longer than 3 hours. The nightmares from the kids and Charlie increased and the following full moons were the worst so far, but eventually they all settled down. Enough for Derek and Charlie to really sit down with their pack and Abigail, Charlie’s friend working for Child Protection, and really think of adopting another.

“There are a pair of twins, girl and boy, a couple of towns over, an hour away. We found them in a hunter ring,”  _ they were sold in _ was left unspoken but the three adults understood it anyways. “The local pack is taking care of them right now but they aren’t thinking of adding to their numbers it seems. They are 15 years old.”

“Mommy? Are we getting another brother and sister?” Ransi asked as he played with the rest of his animal crackers.

Charlie smiled down to their little surfer, “is that okay, Rans? They are going to be older than you guys so they will be your big brother and sister. Does that sound good?”

The three seven year olds and the three year old huddled around Ransi and the adults let them converse amongst themselves while they got more details. “Are they like us?” Derek asked looking over the public file Abby brought with her.

“Lena is a werefox and Allen is human. When I saw them last they weren’t too trusting of anyone and we believe Allen was most likely used to keep Lena in line.” The social worker watched carefully as her three friends across from her kept their anger towards their treatment under control. “I think it is best to start with some video calls and then some social visits on neutral ground just to get them all used to each other. We can see after that.”

Charlie nodded. “I think that would be best. They’re not going to be as trusting as the little ones were.”

“Daddy, can we see a picture of them?” Ransi was already crawling up to the table to reach for the photos of the twins.

“Ransi, what did we say about climbing on to the table?” Derek sighed, easily picking the boy up and putting him back on the ground, even when he was bigger than the other two.

“It’s not safe and we shouldn’t do it unless we want Mommy to not make star crisps any more.” He looked so dejected by the thought of not having his favorite snack anymore. “I’ll be good, Daddy. Please don’t take away star crisps.”

Derek sighed and ruffled the boy’s hair. They were going to have to cut it soon. “I won’t take them away, just don’t do it again, okay?” Ransi nodded. “Good, and here. This is Lena and Allen.” The kids huddled around the pictures they laid on the ground, crouching around like it was a campfire.

“Why do they look so sad, Daddy?” Mint looked up at him like he was about to tell her the meaning of life.

Derek sadly smiled at his kids. “They went through a lot of bad things and only have each other left.”

“Are we going to make them feel better?” Adam had finally realized how to not yell every single time he talked. “I don’t like them sad.” But his protectiveness never lessened.

“If it is okay with you kids. Are you okay with having these two as your older brother and sister?” Charlie just watched as Derek explained everything and Stiles helped hash everything with Abby. But they all sighed in relief when they all nodded and then proceeded to run around, Ransi holding Allen’s picture in his hand and Mint with Lena’s.

“I guess that’s your answer.” Abby nodded. “Are you planning to move? I’m not sure how many more people this house can hold.”

Charlie chuckled. “Yeah. We found a bigger house in the same district but that can accommodate the expansion of the family.”

“Planning to start moving over there next week. Gives us enough time to settle before my dad and a few others come visit for the holiday seasons.” Stiles expanded.

“Alright, I’ll let the two know you guys are interested in meeting them and will get the papers ready.” They all said goodbye and waited with baited breath for the first meeting of their new hopefully members.


	17. Twins, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins' first visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidently uploaded the 18th chapter as the 17th chapter so sorry for the confusion if you already read the previous chapter.

Charlie was boxing the last of the books in the library when the doorbell rang. Derek and Stiles were at the library for the weekly children’s reading and wouldn’t be home for an hour yet. Dusting herself off and bringing the boxes with her, she recognized one of the heartbeats and her own heart beamed at the recognition of the other two. “The door’s open. You can come in.” Just as she got down the stairs with the two boxes, the door opened. The two twins from the pictures and video calls slowly approach from behind the agent, still closed off and weary of Charlie and her house that definitely smelled like five other wolves. “Sorry, I thought you would be here later. I guess I lost track of time. Please come in. I’m just going to drop these in the garage.” She motioned Abby to take them to the living room as she made her way to drop the boxes with the pile already as tall as her shoulders. Dusting herself off, she moved to the living room. Abby was closest to her and the other two were standing near the door. “I’m sorry about that. We’re moving to the bigger house close by in a couple of days and everyone is more inclined to leave me and read children’s books instead. I’m so excited to have you guys over.” Nothing from the twins. That’s fine, they were probably the most traumatized of the whole family. They knew this wasn’t going to be easy. But she kept the welcoming smile on her face.

“Sorry for bringing them earlier than planned.” Abby apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. It just means I haven’t started dinner yet. Are either of you allergic to anything?” Lena gave her a look that clearly said ‘ _ I’m a werefox, why would I have allergies?’ _ . “I was just asking. I’ll take that as a no.” Charlie had to chuckle a little at the reaction. “Abby, are you staying?”

“I would love to but I have a dinner meeting in Harrisburg so I have to take off. Have fun guys and I’ll be back to take you back.” The twins seemed to tense up more when the social worker left.

Steeling herself for an awkward hour, Charlie sent a warning text to Derek and Stiles that they were here and moved to the kitchen. “Do you two know how to cook anything?” She looked behind to see them blankly following. “So no. Okay, that’s fine.” She rummaged through the fridge for  [ kebabs ](http://www.azestybite.com/easy-chicken-kebabs/) ,  [ pasta  ](http://www.thecookierookie.com/chicken-parmesan-pasta-skillet/#sthash.5fnelJaV.dpuf) and  [ smashed potatoes ](http://cafedelites.com/2016/03/19/crispy-garlic-butter-parmesan-smashed-potatoes/) . “Alright, do either one of you want to help cut these into cubes and skewer them onto the sticks?” They both glanced at each other, so in sync, and walked to the sink to wash their hands. She noticed who they seemed to always have some contact with each other like they were drawing strength from each other but also assuring each other that they were still together. Smiling brightly, Charlie let them to their task as she started with potatoes. While they boiled, she cut the other chicken breasts she put aside for the pasta and cooked them in the cast iron skillet. Turning on music through her phone, she hummed and let the music fill her mind as she expertly juggled making the potatoes and pasta at once. Just as she was preparing the potatoes to go into the oven, she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

Lena looked expectantly at her while Allen stood near the two medium sized plate of kebabs on the island. “Oh, brilliant. Just in time.” Taking the tray and other things and placing it on the counter, she placed two large cookie sheets where it was. “I need you two to smash each potato like this,” she lightly pressed one with a fork, “add pour a bit of this on them. Add a bit of salt and pepper at the end. Thanks, you two. This all will hopefully be done when the rest comes home.” She let them work again and turned to the pasta, grating parmesan and mozzarella right on top. “Derek and Stiles took them to the library. On Wednesdays, they have a children’s reading for two hours to get through the requests that pile up for the week. The kids probably will be more distracted today though. They’re really excited to meet you guys in person.” She talked as she poured the marinade sauce all round the kebabs and placed them in the fridge. Moving the skillet pasta off the hot stove, she took out the vegetables for the  [ Asian cucumber sesame salad ](http://www.asaucykitchen.com/asian-cucumber-sesame-salad/) .

The two silently listened as the woman behind them talked about her kids’ great adventures and their habits. While they didn’t fully trust this woman or her family, they were grateful she was giving them a try but they didn’t really hold hope that they would keep them. Why would this small pack of mostly kids younger than 10 be more inclined to let them stay than the pack they were staying with now, which had more older members and experience? But they felt welcomed either way when she let them help her make the food. In the Ring, they never would let anyone near their food after it was given to them and was always cautious just in case they laced it with something. Yet this woman trusted them not to poison the food and possibly harm her children. Not that they were ever thinking of that. Right as they finished with potatoes when a rhythmic thudding of something hitting wood sounded behind them and they were curious. Peering from either side of the woman but keeping their distance, their eyes widened at the speed the knife was going. Not even Blade could move his blades that fast.

Feeling their stares, Charlie held back a chuckle and continued to chop the vegetables and move them to the large salad bowl. “If the potatoes are done, you can place them in the oven and turn the timer for 15 minutes.” She watched in her peripherals as the two did as they were told before going back to watching her cut. When they were done, she placed another bowl on the island and a bunch of cucumbers. Showing them how to use the Julienne Peeler and telling them how to prepare it, she let them to cut the cucumbers and started the dressing after she finished cutting the carrots and bell peppers. “Toss those into this after draining them for a couple of minutes. And set it aside. The others should be home soon.” As if on cue, she heard them down the street. Pulling the potatoes out of the oven and letting them cool on the counter she walked out to the back to start the grill.

“Charlie?” She smiled supportively to the two suddenly stiff twins and walked to the door. Derek and Stiles were holding back the excited and nervous kids as they glanced around for the source of the new smells. “Hey, how was your day?”

Charlie leaned into his chaste kiss with a fond smile before taking a tired Mint from his arms. “Good, I got some more packing done since none of you want to help,” she glared at their innocent grins. “Dinner’s almost ready and the grill is heating for the kebabs if you want to start them, Der. Lena, Allen do you want to come over here?” The kids watched fervently as the two walked further into the foyer, Lena a bit in front of Allen. “Lena, Allen, this is my family. This is my husband Derek who is going to go outside and start grilling the kebabs that are prepped in the fridge.” Derek rose his hands in surrender and chuckled while he nodded past the two and did as he was told. “This is Stiles, our Emissary and official babysitter.”

“Hi, nice to finally meet the two of you. Charlie is great and the best mom  _ ever _ . Derek is rough around the edges but is just a cuddly puppy in the inside.”

“I heard that!”

“I know!”

Charlie rolled her eyes at the two. “Just ignore them. They’ll go away if you do that for long enough.”

“Stop talking about us like we’re just annoying pains.” Stiles pouted dramatically making the kids laugh at his face and easing the remainder of their nervousness.

“I always will. This is Ransi and Adam, they both turned 7 just recently and this is Nabi who will be 7 in February.” Nabi stared up at the two unsure of the new people as did Adam. But Ransi was the least guarded and already walking to the back to ‘help’ his dad. Or maybe he was avoiding the responsibility of initiating communication between the twins and the kids. “And last but still important, this is Mint. You’re all tired from the busy day, aren’t you? I’m going to go put her to sleep for now. Stiles, can you and the twins set the table? The potatoes can go one of the larger serving plates.”

“Potatoes!” Adam raced to the kitchen.

“Adam! Shot. Sorry, Mint.” The three year old blinked owlishly when she was suddenly dumped into Stiles arms again while Charlie ran past the twins to the kitchen. “Adam. What did I say about running to the kitchen?” She had him in the corner, he was sucking his finger and tears were forming in his eyes.

“That it’s dangerous and we could get really hurt. Mommy, it hurts.” He cried and his spit wasn’t helping his burn.

“I know, sweetie. Please don’t do that again, okay?” The twins watched curiously as Charlie kissed the redhead's hair and sat him in on a stool before getting a first aid kit out from the cabinet. “Shhh, it’s going to be okay, munchkin.” The little boy hissed when the cool aloe gel hit his burn on his finger. “You know you can’t heal from burns as quickly. Do you want to do that again?” He violently shook his head as she finished bandaging it up. Brushing his hair back with her hand, she soothed the crying boy until he was limp in her arms. “Stiles?” The Spark nodded and the two brought the two exhausted kids to the living room to take a quick nap before dinner.

“Is everything okay?” Derek walked in with a plate already filled with half of the cooked kebabs. He looked down at Nabi as she signed what happened while the twins were clueless to what she was saying. “I see. Sorry, about all the chaos, you two. It’s not normally like this. Adam just gets a bit excited. Ransi, don’t touch that, please.” Ransi looked sheepish as he quickly pulled back his hand from reaching for the grilling prongs.

“Sorry about all of this.” Charlie tiredly smiled at them. “Let’s get this all to the table and start eating.” The two stared, so confused. These two had so much on their hands already, they would only be a burden.

“Don’t worry, you two. I was like you when I first came.” They both snapped their attention to the Emissary. Neither of them heard him coming up to them. He had an understanding look on his face like he was remembering a fond memory. “I only came a year and a half ago so the kids were even wilder than now. But those two gave me the attention and feeling that I was family before I even had to ask.” He moved then to the dining room, setting them down across from him. “I knew Derek before he met Charlie and he wasn’t the same as now. He lost basically all of his family when I met him and he was hurt, alone, guarded, and just trying his best. But everything he tried to do blew up in his face but he kept trying to do good. When he left our home town, he was getting better but still nowhere near who he is now.” Charlie and Nabi was now sitting in their seats listening but alway just signing to each other. “But when I asked him if I could come, he gladly helped me. At that time I was kind of lost, honestly. I didn’t know what to do and my home didn’t feel like home anymore. That kind of scared me back then. I was just a year older than you guys when terrible things after terrible things happened to my friends and me and I didn’t get to even just have a breather. But when I came here, it was hard in the beginning and I had nightmares, I still do.” Charlie looked over worriedly but accepted the reassuring smile from Stiles. “But they all helped. I felt like you guys, like I was just a burden, an intrusion to Derek’s new life. But they all threw that out the window as quickly as I thought it. I just want you to know that no matter what you guys decided with this, we will be by your side the whole way through.” He didn’t know if his speech was any good. Sometimes he just spouted words and he wasn't sure if what he said made sense. But Derek came in with the rest of the kebabs and a fond smile on his face, ruffling his hair fondly as he passed by. It was all embarrassing knowing they all heard but the tentative smile from the twins were worth it.

Dinner wasn’t as heavy as that talk and the twins started to interact more with the Hale pack. By the end, Ransi was dragging Allen into the art room to show the older boy his drawings when he heard the human drew as well. Charlie, Derek, and Stiles covered their chuckles at the frantic, lost look on the boy’s face as he could only follow the younger. Lena didn’t seem to pay attention to him as she tried to learn a couple of words in sign language from Nabi and Ransi.


	18. Twins, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins start warming up to the Hale family

After that they visited each other more throughout the moving process and the twins even offered to help unpack the boxes. “Charlie, that’s that last of the boxes.” Lena said as she walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sorting the dishes and kitchen things.

“Oh, good. Thanks, Lena. Could you make sure Mint doesn’t make too much of a mess with her decorating. Let her do her thing but just not glitter on everything, please?” Charlie sheepishly smiled and Lena nodded. “Thanks, darling.” She got a couple of moments of silence when Allen came in.

“Stiles is looking for a hammer.”

“Tell him he’s not allowed to use one.” She automatically says not turning from the cups. Allen didn't question it and relayed the message.

A few seconds later she heard Stiles yelling across the house. “It was  _ one  _ time!”

“One time is all it takes!” She responds easily. “What does he even need it for?” Allen had wandered back into the kitchen and was helping her unwrap the cups and mugs.

“He wants to hang some pictures up or something. And I think he found some string.”

She groans but doesn’t stop unpacking. “Just leave that boy be. As long as he doesn’t make a mess of everything.” She should’ve taken Derek seriously when he said she'd basically have another child when offering Stiles a home here. Oh, well. She loved him no less. The two of them worked in silence, Charlie humming to the random Disney song playing through the sound system. “Oh right. I've been meaning to ask this. Do the two of you want to join us for Thanksgiving? Stiles’ dad and a couple of his friends from his old pack will be joining us. It’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable enough yet. We don’t want to push you guys too hard but it would be nice if you guys met some of the extended family.” She looked down when she didn’t feel a cup in her hand. Allen was staring at her with tears in his eyes and like she just told him she was God. “Allen, honey?” She quickly stepped down and knelt next to him, brushing away some of the tears that rolled down. “Did I say something wrong?”

He violently shook his head, his blonde hair swishing back and forth before he launched her arms. She shushed him reflexively when she half-registered his quiet crying. “Thank you. I--thank you.”

She wasn’t totally sure what all he was thanking her for but she accepted it and hugged him tightly into her chest, kissing his head lightly. “Allen?!” The two of them looked up as Lena slid into the kitchen, looking frantic and ready to attack. “I heard your heartbeat rise and--and are you hurt?” She relaxed when her brother shook his head.

“Charlie invited us to Thanksgiving to meet extended family.” Allen somehow coherently said, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

Lena’s eyes shot open. “There-there’s more?”

Charlie motioned her to sit next to her, which Lena obediently followed. “There will be John, Stiles’ human dad. Cora, Derek’s little sister and her fiance are coming up from Mexico. Lydia is coming down from Brown, she is Stiles’ ex-crush-turned-close-friend and is a banshee. Isaac is a werewolf from Derek’s original pack before it became the McCall Pack. He was the first one Derek helped out of his abusive house when Isaac was still in highschool. And I think Jackson, a werewolf and Lydia’s boyfriend is coming. I think he and Stiles didn’t get along when they were younger but now I think they’re better.”

“Derek had another pack?” It was becoming storytime in the kitchen among the crumpled newspaper. The kids had wandered in at the sound of her voice and sitting around the three of them. Nabi was in Lena’s lap while Ransi played with her hand, tracing random patterns along the lines of her few scars. Adam was in Allen’s lap and Mint was in Charlie’s. Stiles and Derek was somewhere else letting her talk.

“Do you remember when Stiles said they when through a lot of tough situations? Well they were from a town called Beacon Hills in California.”

“California? That’s on the other side.” Lena’s eyes never shrunk.

“That’s where Derek’s original family and pack was.”

“What happened to them?” Allen asked but everyone was staring at her like they wanted to ask. Right, they haven’t told the kids yet.

“You can tell them.” Charlie waited for Derek to give her permission before telling them.

“Most of his family died in a fire a bad hunter created and only Derek, his sister Laura, and uncle Peter survived. They didn’t know at the time but his youngest sister, Cora survived. Peter was badly burned and had to stay in Beacon Hills but Laura took Derek to New York.”

“Where is Laura and Peter?” Allen and Lena’s eyes flickered up at the hiccup in Derek’s heartbeat.

“Laura was killed in Beacon Hills and Derek went to find her. His uncle Peter went crazy as he was healing and killed her to take her Alpha powers so he could get revenge on the ones that killed his family. Peter is now in a mental institution back in Beacon Hills.”

“What?! How could he do that? How could he kill his own niece? His own pack?” Lena was so enraged, Nabi started stroking her blonde hair in comfort.

“Understand he was left on a hospital bed, the memory of his whole family burning right in front of him playing over and over in his head. He went crazy from that.”

“Yeah, but Derek isn’t like that? Why couldn’t he have been like Dad?” Charlie didn’t say anything about Allen’s slip but she heard Derek choke on his breath upstairs.

“Derek wasn’t always like he is now. He lost his whole family and now his Alpha and sister was dead. He was hurt, sad, and just as vengeful as Peter was. Stiles has told you before but Derek wasn’t as nice and open as he is now. Even when I first met him, he was more closed off, weary of the world, and just unsure of what to do with himself.”

“But he’s better now, right Mommy? Because we love him!” Adam whined, he didn’t like hearing his dad was hurt in the past.

Charlie softly smiled with pride to her fiery boy. “That’s right, love. You four helped make him feel better.”

“Just like Uncle Sti. He was sad when he came.” Mint mumbled while she tried to do something with Charlie’s hair.

“Yes, we helped Uncle Sti as well.”

“Wait, but that crazy Peter guy couldn’t have been the Alpha. Derek wouldn’t let that happen, would he?” Lena asked.

“No, Derek took Peter’s power and became the Alpha. But he didn’t have a pack. The only werewolf around was Stiles’ best friend, Scott, and back then, Stiles and Scott didn’t like Derek every much.”

“So Derek bit Isaac, right?” She nodded to Allen.

“He actually bit Jackson first but yes, he bit Isaac. And two others, Erica and Boyd.” She sadly smiled remembering their painful fate.

“What happened to them? Will we meet them?” Allen asked but it looked like he already devised what happened.

Shaking her head, Charlie let a tear roll down for all the pain Derek had to endure. “Sadly, no. Derek and Stiles, they saw more death in that short period of time than anyone should ever experience. Those two took it the worst I think than anyone else. They are both too self-sacrificing for their own good but that’s what we love about them.”

“What more did they face?” Lena whispered, horrified how many pack members’ death her potential foster father faced in the past. Losing her parents were hard but thinking of losing Allen could actually drive her mad.

“That’s a story for another time.” They all looked up at Stiles’ tired but fond smile. There was an old weary glint in his eyes, reminiscent to the old fighters Lena and Allen encountered in the Ring. A look that only came after they’d seen so much blood and horrors. Not only on the ground but on their hands. But it disappeared and he was back to the light-hearted, happy Stiles. “I ordered pizza since it looks like this mess isn’t going to get cleaned any time soon.” Just as the kids registered noticed who was there, they all rocketed into his legs and buried their faces into his torso. ”Hey, I’m okay, guys. You all helped me get better, right?” He turned to the twins who looked like they wanted to hug him but were still uncomfortable with touching with anyone but the kids. “We may have had a hard past but Charlie and her brood are fixing us right up.”  _ They will for you  _ was left unspoken.

“Pizza’s here. Come on.” Derek said from the doorway and the past wasn’t brought up that night, much to Derek’s comfort. Even though he let her tell them, doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt him still.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Derek leaned back into Charlie’s warm arms as he sat on the edge of their bed in the new house for the first night.

“Just tired. It still hurts.” He let his eyes slide closed as he felt her running her hand through his hair in hypnotic repetition.

“I’m sure if Cora is any indication, your whole family would be so proud of you and where you lead your life even through all your hardships. Even your Uncle Peter.” She whispered on his forehead as she kissed him. She felt his breath on her collarbone as his head rested on her shoulder.

“Thank you.” He mumbled after sitting there in silence.

“Of course. Plus if Allen called you ‘dad’ even as a slip, you must be doing something right.”

Derek sat up and looked at her in wonder. “So I wasn’t just hearing that. Oh, god. He called me ‘Dad’. Charlie, he called me ‘dad’.”

She chuckled and pulled him under the covers. “I heard you the first time, darling. Go to sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow and you have work.” She let her eyes close as she wrapped Derek’s arms around her, settling in as the little spoon.

“But Charlie~”

“I know and you can freak out about it tomorrow. Right now, go to sleep before I knock you out myself.” Derek grumbled but let her sleep.


	19. Jason, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character!

Lena and Allen had just joined the public high school, new and barely passing their classes. But the teachers were accommodating and Charlie, Derek, and Stiles were all more than happy to help them catch up. But some of the students weren’t as accommodating as the adults. “You think you can make it onto the team, newbie?” Scratch that, Allen was the only one having trouble fitting in. Sighing, the boy continued to tie his shoes, ignoring the other freshmen at the baseball tryouts. He wasn’t the best at it but he thought it shouldn’t be as bad as the Ring training. Lena already got into the girl’s volleyball team and making a lot of friends with her more outgoing personality. “Hey, I’m talking to you.” He let them grab his shoulder to make him face them but all he did was look blankly up at the other guy. “Just know, I’m going to be the new ace. So don’t get in my way.”

Really not liking this boy, Allen brushed his hand off and walked up to the group starting to form around the coach. Batting wasn’t too hard and even as a human, he was hitting more than 75% of them which was more than the wannabe-ace. His throws were on par with the better benchwarmers and he could catch easily. It wasn’t hard to see that the wannabe-ace was getting more and more frustrated and pissed with each praise pointed to Allen from the upperclassmen and the coaches. Feeling good about himself he walked to the front, not bothering to shower like the rest but was stopped right when he saw Stiles’ car sliding up. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, little fucker?!” It was the wannabe-ace, looking extremely pissed off.

“Home?”

“I was supposed to impress them not some unwanted  _ orphan _ . I’m the one supposed to be the ace!” Allen froze at his words and his anxieties threw panic into his mind. He was an orphan, but he had a family now, a pack.  _ Right? _ The voice in his head didn’t sound very convincing.

“Go away, you big lump of poop!” He was jolted out of his panic when he heard a shrill but angry voice behind him. “He’s not unwanted because he’s my big brother! Don’t be mad you’re not as good as him!” Adam was screaming, standing in front of him.

“What the--? Fuck off, kid. Don’t talk to me like that, you stupid fuc--” Allen cut his words off with a hand pressed right against his throat causing him to choke on his words.

His thumb dug into his jugular, his face growing brighter and brighter as his airways were slowly being crushed. “Say another word to my brother like that again and I will make sure you  _ never _ even catch a  _ glimpse _ the title of ace.” Lena was the supernatural of the two but Allen was holding his own with the almost primal growl.

“Allen! Let him go before you kill him.” Allen listened to the authoritative voice behind him and picked up the still fuming little boy. Seriously, Allen swore he could see a faint fiery light around the little boy as he glared at the dumbstruck jock. “You’re Riley’s kid, right? Justin?” Stiles pushed his nephews behind him. “If you talk to either of my nephews like that again, I won’t be afraid to tell your father about the stash of pot you keep behind the library. I’m sure Riley will be  _ thrilled _ his underage boy is getting high on a daily basis without his consent.” The boy’s eyes widened and he frantically nodded. “Good, now run along before I find something else on you.” The boy sprinted away, racing back inside.

“You didn’t have to do that?” Allen muttered, letting Adam nuzzle his face before he slid into his car seat.

“Awww, but where is the fun in that?” Stiles winked, opening the passenger door dramatically for the boy. “Plus didn’t want you to feel like you weren’t family, kiddo.” Allen half-heartedly tried to escape Stiles’ hand but secretly relished in the touch even when it messed up his hair.

“Welcome home, how was tryouts?” Charlie asked as they came in. The other kids were finishing their nap as Lena looked like she was doing some of her homework.

“It was okay. I think I did okay.” Allen shrugged.

“Riley’s kid, Justin, tried to intimidate him after practice. Rich-boy’s jealousy. He kind of reminded me of Jackson’s douche baggery.” Stiles said despite his complaints.

“Oh, did he? Did you threaten him with the late night trips to the park to drink illegally?” Charlie nonchalantly asked as she placed two pans of lasagna into the oven.

“Oh my gosh, how much do you have on this guy? He just was being a douchebag, Mom. The most he did was yell at Adam.” Allen blushed at the memory of what the little guy proclaimed.

But Charlie froze for two different reasons. One, he called her Mom. And two, “he did what?!”

“It’s nothing I didn’t handle, Mom. It’s fine.” The second time he called her that, he froze and his wide eyes looked frightened. “Shi-ot, I’m sorry. It just slipped out, I--”

“Hey, Allen. It’s fine.” Charlie brightly smiled at the panicking boy. “I don’t mind you calling me that if you want. Either of you, you can call me whatever you want. Though if it’s something rude, let it be known I’ll throw it back.” Charlie gave him a quick hug before letting him go. “Now, go wash up and come help set the table.”

“Okay, Mom.” He hesitantly tried the word like he was testing the waters but when she just smiled brightly at him, he eased up and smiled back, before leaving to take a shower.

“Mom! I don’t know how to figure this one out! Help me!” Lena apparently was listening but Charlie couldn’t feel any less happy towards her new title. Derek almost cried when they deliberately called him Dad in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Jason picks up his act.  
> And thank you for sticking with me through my late updates :D


	20. Hale's Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old pack visits the New pack this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been ages since the last update... Oh well, it's here now!

When Derek arrived the day before Thanksgiving with John, Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac, The kids ran to the three they already met and Jackson was polite. Cora and her fiance were arriving the next day. Lena and Allen awkwardly stood to the side until John grabbed them for a hug after introductions. “Welcome to the family,” warming them up quickly. They had off school for the rest of the week and John, Stiles, and Lydia took the little kids to the neighborhood playground while Derek and Lena made dinner. The twins were really liking the idea of cooking and would more than likely ask if the cook for the day needed help.

“How do you two do that?” Lena stared, enraptured with the speed in which Derek was chopping the onions. The first half seemed to take only like 10 seconds and each slice was paper thin.

Derek chuckled as he scraped them into the skillet. “Practice. Lots and lots of practice.”

“Will I ever be able to do that?” She stared disappointed at her uneven mushroom slices.

“One day you will. One day.”

 

Derek was so happy they made the decision to move to the practically mansion that was now their home. Being three stories tall, there were enough rooms for the added guests as well as giving Allen and Lena their own room and the little kids a huge room together. And since the basement was fully renovated, there was a nice bar and theater down there as well as a game room. They set up an art room on the first floor again and Charlie had her studio and study on the third floor along with the guest bedrooms. And giving some of the rooms soundproof-qualities was definitely a good idea. He refused to think of his younger sister making out with Lorenzo. “Ughh, seriously can they not just wait until they’re back in their own room? Oh fuck. We’re going to have to air that room out.”

Charlie quietly laughed as she got ready for bed, glancing at her husband as he grumbled into his pillow. “Leave them be. As much as I’m sure it’s quite annoying to walk into them dry humping in the garage, they’re young still.”

“Ughh, don’t remind me. I do not  _ ever _ what to see that. Smelling it on Laura was enough.”

She padded to the bed and nudged his leg over before shuffling under the covers, laying on her side and massaging his defined back. She felt each muscle move as he adjusted to allow her better access. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll clean the rooms.”

He moaned as she pressed a knot he didn’t get the chance to undue earlier. “You are a goddess.”

“But you have to clean all the others.” He shot her a glare to which she just innocently smiled to. “Just because I’m offering doesn’t mean the smell doesn’t bother me. I don’t want to be smelling who my sister-in-law was having sex with either.”

He groaned before turning off the side lamp, shrouding the room in darkness, moonlight shining through the cracks of the curtains. He laid down on his back and moved her head to his chest, taking a deep breath in her hair. “Fine, I’ll clean the others. But I get the kids to help.”

“If you’re sure you can handle them, go ahead. Good night, my love.” She tilted her head up and accepted a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest.

“Good night, my life”

 

It was hectic as they prepared the Thanksgiving dinner but with Charlie and Derek in the kitchen with Lena and Allen exchanging playing with the kids and cooking duty, the food was ready quicker than before and the small family party started. The twins and Derek looked up at the doorbell but Charlie dissipated anything before it started. “Allen, why don’t you answer the door?”

Allen groan but got up and opened the door, only to freeze who was standing on the other side. It was the wannabe-ace Justin. “You gotta be kidding me.” She knew, Charlie fucking knew who was at the door.

“Hey, I don’t want to be here either.” The other boy hissed. Objectively, Allen could see he would grow up extremely well but that didn’t help his personality.

“Then why are you here?” He frowned and was ready to shut the door in the other’s face.

“My mom wanted to give your mom these.” He awkwardly stood there with a tray of an assortment of cookies in his hands. Allen just blankly stared at it. “Well? Are you going to take them or not?”

“I don’t like taking food from strangers.” Allen grumbled as his mind slipped back to the shit they fed them in the Ring.

But before he slipped too deep, he felt a hand on his shoulder drag him back to reality. “Sorry, touchy subject. I’ll take it though. Justin, right? Allen, why don’t you let him in? There’s a draft coming in.”

“But Mom~”

“Allen~ you’re making the kids cold.” She winked over her shoulder as she set the tray on the desert side of the dining table and took a cookie.

“Ugh, fine. Well?” He roughly gestured for Justin to come in. “Take off your shoes over there. No shoes rule unless you want to face Mom’s wrath.” He didn’t even wait for the other and moved back to his spot next to his dad. “What?” He glanced over when Derek nudged him.

“Don’t be rude, Allen.”

“But he was rude to Adam.” Allen complained but was met with the resilient stare of his dad. “Fine.” Getting up he stood in front of the other freshman. “Would you like something to drink?” He sounded like a monotone robot but he didn’t care. This wasn’t what he signed up.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I--” The other boy glanced at the room full of strangers and suddenly felt self-conscious. “Ummm, could we go somewhere else?”

“Why don’t you walk him back to his house, Allen dear?” Charlie smirked as she passed him, ruffling his hair on the way.

“Mom~ he’s not a little kid. He can walk himself.” Allen whined.

“Allen Thomas Hale, you will listen to what he has to say and take him home.” Allen’s resolve withered under his mom’s critical eye. “Good, now go grab your coat and be safe.” She kissed his hair before sitting on the other side of Derek.

“Hold on.” He resigned to his fate and went to the coat room and grabbed his coat. “Come on. Before they can say anything else.” He grumbled pushing the other out the door. Walking to the sidewalk, he turned to the other. “So which direction is your house?”

“Umm, it’s just a block that way.” Justin pointed to the left and they started walking, as far apart as the sidewalk allowed them to be. He wasn’t as bad when he wasn’t talking like an asshole but Allen wasn’t going to be that lenient. “Ummm, I’m sorry.” Allen didn’t acknowledge him. “I’m sorry I said those things. I just--I really want to go pro so I--”

“Then get better than me.” Allen stopped and glared at him. “If you want to go pro, work hard and beat me with your own power rather than threatening people who have nothing to do with it. Stop limiting yourself and grab it for yourself or else you’ll regret it.” He sighed and turned around back towards his house. “You can get home on your own, right?” He slammed the door behind him a bit harder than he wanted and practically throw himself across Lena’s lap as she watched Harry Potter on the TV. “I hate that jerk.”

“But you want to jerk him off.” Those that heard her mumble sputtered a cough before laughing behind their hand.

“Oh shut up.” Allen blushed because it wasn’t a total lie. “I’m brooding here.”

“Sorry, you didn’t have a big enough sign up.” Lena smirked, not moving her eyes from the big screen.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”   
  



End file.
